Secuestros y Confesiones MiniFic
by MissPotterGranger
Summary: Después de la guerra, Harry descubre que ama a Hermione, un viernes, ella recibe una invitación que desatará los celos de Harry, ¿Qué hara para ganarse el corazón de Hermione?. TERMINADO! :D gracias a todos por su paciencia y por acompañarme en este Fic!
1. Invitación

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, bueno yo regreso con una nuevaa historia surgió de la nada como casi todas las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza xD**

_**Disclaimer:**__**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. **__**Yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Espero que les guste y Disfruten la lectura! **

**Notas sobre el escrito:**

- letra normal entre guiones - (Diálogo de los personajes)

_"cursivas y en comillas" (Pensamientos de los personajes)_

**Secuestros y Confesiones**

**Mini-Fic**

**[H&Hr]**

**Capitulo 1 : Invitación**

Empezaba un día como todos en Hogwarts, era viernes último día de clases de la semana. En el dormitorio de los chicos, un muchacho alto, moreno, ojos verde esmeralda, pelo negro como el azabache completamente indomable y una singular cicatriz en la frente, despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. Con sumo pesar se levanto de su cama, tomó su uniforme del baúl, sus cosas de aseo personal y entró al baño para darse una buena ducha y tratar de despertarse.

Ese año había sido mas pesado que todos lo demás, ese año fue en el que destruyó todos los Horrocruxes, el año en el que Voldemort había sido derrotado para siempre y el año que se dio cuenta de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. ¿Loco no?, Harry Potter, enamorado de su mejor amiga... Hermione Granger, ¿Quién iba a decirlo?.

¿Como sucedió?, aún no lo sabe con exactitud, pero se dio cuenta hace aproximadamente 3 meses, cuando la esperada "Batalla Final" dio inicio, aún recordaba el miedo que había sentido al verla rodeada de más de 10 mortífagos completamente indefensa y lo peor al verla en lo brazos de Voldemort que la apuntaba con su varita a su cuello amenazando con matarla. Pero eso nada comparado con ver su cuerpo postrado en la cama de una habitación de San Mungo, luchando por su vida y conectada a un sin fin de aparatos mágicos que la mantenían con vida, esa imagen aún hacía que se estremeciera.

Salió de la ducha completamente aseado y listo para irse a desayunar, sus compañeros estaban terminando de alistarse, Seamus y Dean parecían tener una conversación interesante ya que hablaban en susurros y saludaron a Harry con un gesto al verlo salir del baño.

- Hola Harry - saludó Ron

- Hola Ron, buenos días - dijo en un tono apagado que su mejor amigo notó

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con preocupación

- Si claro, ¿Por que no debería de estarlo?

- Vamos Harry, a mi no puedes engañarme - dijo el pelirrojo en tono serio - ¿Que te pasa?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- le preguntó, pero el moreno no dijo nada - vamos hermano eso ya paso, deja de atormentarte y disfruta que eres un hombre libre - dijo tratando de subirle el animo, mas el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos.

- Si, tienes razón - dijo después de un rato - Es solo que no puedo sacarme las imágenes de Hermione de la cabeza, cierro los ojos y la veo rodeada de mortífagos, luego apunto de morir a manos de Voldemort y después en San Mungo, es...insoportable - dijo con frustración tarándose a la cama

- Lo se amigo, pero ahora, Hermione esta bien y es la misma de siempre - decía mientras cerraba su baúl - ¡Hasta nos regañó por no haber hecho los deberes de pociones! - dijo haciendo reír a su amigo - Y hablando de Hermione, creo que ya nos debe estar esperándonos en la sala común y personalmente, ya tengo hambre - dijo encaminándose a la puerta, Harry se levantó y rodó los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó, Ron también seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y desde hoy en adelante, él iba a ponerse de mejor humor, era hora de disfrutar su vida.

Al bajar a la sala común vieron a Hermione y a Ginny hablando animadamente y decían cosas en voz baja y de repente reían, Harry tenía idea de que se trataba, Ginny había empezado a salir con Draco Malfoy, y seguramente estaban hablando de eso. Tenía pensado llegar por detrás y asustar a Hermione, pero...

- Hola Chicos - la voz alegre de Ginny se lo impidió

- Buenos días - saludó Hermione con una sonrisa, que a Harry dejó sin palabras y después sonrió

- Hola Chicas - saludaron Harry y Ron al unísono

- Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos, es hora de irnos - dijo Ginny - Ya hace hambre

- ¿Segura que pasar tanto tiempo con Ron no te ha afectado en nada? - preguntó Hermione en forma de broma mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos - Ya hasta hablas como él

- Oye Hermione, no siempre hablo de comida, ¿Sabes? - se quejó el pelirrojo

- Si claro, ahora el nuevo tema de conversación es cierta persona de cabello rubio y ojos azules - dijo Harry siguiendo la broma

- ¡Oigan yo no...!

- Vamos hermanito, acéptalo, estas enamorado de... ¡¡Luna!!¿Cómo estas? - dijo al ver a la rubia acercarse -

- Hola Chicos, Buenos días - saludó con una sonrisa cuando llegó hacia ellos - ¿Ronald te pasa algo? - comentó al ver al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, pero Ron al verla cambió completamente su ceño fruncido a una gran sonrisa

- No pasa nada Luna estoy bien - dijo sin quitar su sonrisa - Es solo que tengo hambre, ¿me acompañas al Gran Comedor? - dijo acercándose a ella

- Claro vamos - ambos empezaron a caminar, pero después de 3 pasos Ron volteó al ver a todos y les hizo un gesto con el puño, indicando que lo que acababa de pasar no quedaría así.

- Y Luego dice que no le gusta - comentó Hermione

- Es que no le gusta Herms - dijo la pelirroja recargando su brazo en el hombro de su amiga para susurrarle un _"Lo trae loco",_ causando la risa de los 3. - Bueno si me disculpan, tengo que ver a mi novio - dijo con una sonrisa - Nos vemos luego - dicho esto dobló en una de las esquinas, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la castaña haciendo que se sonrojara

- ¿Y eso que fue? - preguntó Harry al ver a la castaña sonrojarse

- ¿Que fue que? - preguntó la castaña con nerviosismo

- Eso - dijo sonriendo - Te sonrojaste

- Ah! - exclamó - es que yo... emm... Ginny me decía que.. ella y.. - "_Ni tu te entiendes Hermione cambia el tema ¡Ahora!"_ - ¿Tienes hambre? - "_¡Genial, ¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor?"_

- ¿Te sientes bien Herms? - preguntó preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, se veía tan hermosa con ese tono carmín en sus mejillas.

- Si claro - dijo sonriendo - Vamos - dijo tomándolo de la mano y empezando a caminar al Gran Comedor

***

- ¿Chicos, donde estaban? - dijo Ron al verlos sentarse frente a él - ¡Tardaron siglos!

- No exageres Ronald, no fueron mas de 5 minutos - dijo Hermione - ¿Y Ginny? - preguntó - Tengo que decirle unas cuantas cosas

- ¿Que cosas? - preguntó una voz detrás de ellos

- ¿Draco, me prestas a tu novia unos minutos? - dijo mirando a Ginny a los ojos indicándole algo que solo ellas entendían -

- Claro Hermine - aceptó el rubio soltando la mano de su novia, aun que dudó un poco al ver la cara de suplica de Ginny.

- Gracias - dijo sonriendo y ambas chicas salieron del Gran Comedor

- Eso fue extraño - dijo Luna, quien estaba al lado de Ron

- Muy extraño - reafirmó Harry

***

- ¿Ya me dirás que te pasa? - decía Ginny al salir por la gran puerta - ¡Hermione!

- ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?! - preguntó Hermione histérica

- ¿¡Hacer que!?

- ¡Guiñarme el ojo...Enfrente de Harry...Casi me vuelvo loca! - gritó la castaña

- Ah, eso - dijo Ginny un poco más tranquila

- Si...¡Eso!

- Vamos no te pongas así, sabes que no lo hice con mala intención, solo...¡No pude resistirlo, se ven tan lindos juntos!, ¿Cuando le vas a decir que estas enamorada de él?- dijo emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- ¡¿Que?! – exclamó sorprendida y casi sin voz

- ¿Que si cuando le dirás que....?

- ¡Te entendí! – dijo con desesperación – Y no le diré nada Ginny - dijo en tono resuelto

- ¡¡Que!!, ¿Como que no le dirás nada? - dijo sin poder creerlo - Tu lo amas Hermione

- Si Ginny, pero el no me ama

- Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices amiga, eso me pasó a mi con Draco, ¡Y venos ahora!, ¡somos muy felices! - dijo con una enorme sonrisa

- Lo se Ginny, pero tengo miedo de perderlo - admitió

- No lo vas a perder Hermione - dijo en tono serio - Yo se que el también te ama

- Si, claro - dijo rodando los ojos

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Ginny cuando volvían al Gran Comedor - He estado pensando que deberías de tomar tu propio consejo -

- ¿Consejo? - preguntó antes de entrar por la puerta

- Si el que me diste a mi cuando yo quería salir a Harry ¿recuerdas? - dijo la pelirroja

- Te refieres a... ¿Salir con alguien?

- Exacto – sonrió

- Si, tal vez tengas razón, a demás mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade y creo que podría aceptar una invitación, me han llegado muchas últimamente

- Entonces acepta - le dijo Ginny

- Si tienes razón Ginny - dijo sonriendo - Pero lo pensaré

- Así se habla amiga - dijo Ginny y ambas entraron por la puerta con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Ginny, amor, estas viva! - dijo Draco al ver a su novia regresar - pensé que Hermine te mataría - sonrió y recibió un beso por parte de la pelirroja

- Yo también lo pensé - le susurro

- Muy graciosa Ginevra - dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba enseguida de Harry, quien escuchaba la conversación atentamente

- Bien Hermione, pronto nos pondremos de acuerdo para elaborar el plan perfecto - dijo Ginny mirándola significativamente, después de haberse despedido de Draco, quien se fue a su mesa

- ¿Plan? – preguntó la castaña confundida

- Si, pero tendremos que esperar a Luna – respondió mirando a la rubia que ahora estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw platicando animadamente con Terry Boot

- De acuerdo – respondió ahora poniéndole atención a su desayuno, mientras Harry y Ron se miraban tratando de explicarse de que hablaban, así que Ron decidió preguntar:

- ¿Plan?

- Si, Ronald, un plan – respondió su hermana – Si no sabes lo que es, te explico hermanito, es un proyecto detallado que realizan dos o más personas para llegar a un objetivo y para llegar al ob...

- ¡Yo se lo que es un plan MOLLY! – exclamó Ron furioso

- ¡No me digas Molly, BILIUS! – respondió de igual manera

- ¡Pues entonces no me trates como un idiota!

- ¡Pues entonces deja de meterte donde no te importa Ronald!

- Y ahí van de nuevo – dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Si – bufo la castaña - ¿Qué nunca se cansan?

- Al parecer no – respondió mientras sonreía - ¿De que se trata ese plan?

- Bueno... al decir verdad, no tengo ni idea

- Ajá – dijo Harry, en tono de no haberle creído nada - ¿Y de que hablaste con Ginny?

- Nada importante – dijo tratando de evitar que Harry viera su sonrojo, mas no funcionó

- Y si no es nada importante – respondió mirándola a los ojos – ¿Por que te sonrojas? y sobre todo, ¿Por qué sacaste a Ginny del gran comedor para hablar con ella?

- Solo te diré tres palabras – dijo mirándolo fijamente – Cosas de Chicas

- ¿Cosas de chicas?

- Si

- De acuerdo – dijo mientras pensaba en la situación y volvía a comer su desayuno, y la discusión entre hermanos había terminado dejando a ambos pelirrojos con el ceño fruncido y con sus miradas echando chipas. Ginny salió del gran comedor de la mano de Draco, a quien se veía tratando de tranquilizarla. Ron salió minutos después de su hermana acompañado por Luna, había dicho a Harry y a Hermione que la acompañaría a su primera clase.

El resto del desayuno paso en silencio entre Harry y Hermione, ella le explicaba el último tema de Transformaciones a Neville y Harry aún reflexionaba el tema de "Cosas de Chicas"."_¿Cosas de Chicas?, ¿Que demonios habrá querido decir con eso?, segun sé, las chicas solo dicen eso cuando se trata de chicos, o sea que...¡A Hermione le gusta un chico!, no, a una de ellas le gusta un chico...por que si a Hermione le gustara alguien, ella me lo diria ¿no?, soy su mejor amigo y puedo ayudarla, aun que sinceramente preferiría ser yo ese chico, ¡Basta Harry!, deja de comportarte como un idiota celoso y concéntrate, respira, vamos, respira, eso es, ahora, piensa, si es cosa de chicas, Ginny menciono también a Luna, tal vez en realidad se trate de un Plan para que Ron y Luna estén juntos por fin, si eso debe ser. Aun que le preguntare para estar seguro."_

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a su clase de pociones corriendo a todo lo que les daban sus piernas pues llegaban tarde, al entrar se encontraron con Ron quien les había apartado su lugar en la mesa, y para su alivio Snape aún no llegaba.

- ¿En donde estaban? - preguntó Ron al verlos llegar - Snape esta apunto de llegar

- Hermione le estaba ayudando a Neville con Transformaciones y se nos hizo tarde - respondió Harry jadeando

Minutos después legó Snape, con la cara de amargado de siempre, y como ya era costumbre en sus clases, humilló a Neville por su desastroso desempeño en clase, bajó puntos a Gryffindor por que - según él- Hermione habló sin levantar la mano, a lo que Harry y Ron saltaron a defenderla, lo que les ocasionó un castigo esa misma noche.

- ¿Cuantas veces les he dicho que no le hagan caso a lo que dice Snape? - dijo Hermione una vez que salieron de la clase

- No importa cuando lo digas Hermione, lo haremos de todos modos - respondió Ron

- Entiendan que solo lo hace para fastidiarnos, sobre todo a ti Harry - exclamó la castaña mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- Lo se Hermione, pero no voy a permitir que ese tipo te insulte y encima nos baje puntos por algo que es injusto, eso te lo vengo diciendo desde siempre y me importa un comino los castigos que puedan darme si con eso defiendo a mi mejor amiga - respondió sosteniéndole la mirada, haciendo que un leve tono carmín se adueñara de las mejillas de la castaña

- Gracias Harry, pero sabes que no es...

- Necesario, lo se - completo aun sonriendo - Pero lo haré de igual manera - dijo regalándole una sonrisa

- Ejem - Ron, quien miraba la escena de sus amigos con una sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta - Creo que llegamos tarde a la siguiente clase chicos así que si no les importa, ¿Podrían dejar esas miraditas para después?, me harán vomitar- preguntó haciendo que sus amigos abrieran la boca intentando reclamar, mas el pelirrojo ya había empezado a caminar, así que no tuvieron mas opción que seguirlo.

Tras terminar las clases del día, el trío se dirigió hasta la sala común, y como era viernes, había entrenamiento de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron subieron a su habitación para ponerse su uniforme, y Hermione subió a la suya para ponerse algo mas cómodo, unos jeans ajustados y una blusa color rojo, que le favorecía mucho, al bajar, Harry y Ron ya la esperaban, Harry se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el cuerpo tan bien formado de su mejor amiga, mas ninguno de sus amigos notó su reacción, y salieron directo al campo de Quidditch. Al llegar se encontraron con Luna que estaba sentada en las gradas, tras despedirse de los chicos, Hermione se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola Luna - la saludó

- Hola Hermione - respondió sonriendo

- Oye, ¿Ginny te comentó algo sobre un plan? - le preguntó con curiosidad, tenia la pregunta rondando todo el día por su cabeza

- Pues, mencionó algo, pero me dijo que tenia que esperar hasta esta noche, ¿Tu que sabes de eso?

- Bueno, la verdad, no se mucho, pero tengo mis sospechas - respondió al recordar lo que había pasado ese día en la mañana

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la plática que tuviste con Ginny cuando salieron del Gran Comedor en el desayuno?

- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó sorprendida

- Bueno Hermione - dijo con una sonrisa - No es difícil de adivinar, es sobre Harry ¿verdad? - la rubia rió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga - Hermione todo el colegio sabe que hay algo entre Harry y tu

- ¿Soy tan obvia? - preguntó mientras su cara se ponía roja

- En realidad, los dos son bastante obvios

- Luna, Harry no esta enamorado de mi, solo me quiere como a su mejor amiga, no como algo mas - dijo con deje de tristeza

- Yo no estaría tan segura - dijo mirando en dirección a Harry, quien miraba a Hermione atentamente - De hecho te esta mirando en estos momentos

- ¿Que? - preguntó mientras miraba en dirección que Luna le indicaba, era cierto, Harry la estaba mirando, cuando sus ojos se encontraron una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos, Harry la saludó agitando su mano, y Hermione le devolvió el gestó mientras su sonrisa de hacía más grande. Mientras Ginny miraba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, miró a Luna y vio que estaba en la misma situación que ella, su plan si duda funcionaría.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, eran las 7:00 de la tarde, Harry, Ron y Ginny, se fueron a darse una ducha en los vestidores, los primeros en salir fueron Harry y Ron, esperaron a Ginny 10 minutos más y después fueron al gran comedor a cenar. Después se un delicioso banquete Hermione, Ginny y Luna se despidieron de los chicos y fueron a una de las aulas vacías, pues Ginny quería hablar sobre su plan, Harry y Ron se fueron a la Sala común.

- Bueno Ginny, ¿Ya nos puedes decir de que se trata todo este asunto del "Plan"? - preguntó Hermione quien ya no aguantaba la curiosidad

- Tranquila amiga - respondió sentándose sobre el escritorio - Miren lo que pasa es que, pensé, que Hermione podría salir con alguien mañana a Hogsmeade, como ya te había dicho en la mañana - dijo mirándola

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? - preguntó Luna mirando a Ginny

- Bueno, tu eres buena para identificar los sentimientos de la gente, ¿No? - preguntó Ginny

- Si, ¿por qué?

- ¿Sabes de alguien que quiera salir con Hermione? - dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en su cara

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó la castaña

- Bueno están, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Roger Davies, Anthony Smit - decía la rubia enumerando con sus dedos, Hermione tenia una mirada sorprendida, y Ginny sonreía intentando reprimir una carcajada

- ¿QUÉ? - repitió Hermione

- Vamos Hermione, últimamente eres una de las chicas mas solicitadas de todo Hogwarts, no se de que te sorprendes

- Bueno aún falta el chico mas importante - dijo Luna - Harry Potter

- Ustedes dos - dijo Hermione señalándolas - están completamente locas

- Gracias - respondieron ambas

- Escúchenme - dijo seriamente, para que ambas chicas le prestaran atención - Lo he estado pensando, y lo mejore es que si voy a salir con alguien mañana, solo aceptaré si ese chico me invita, yo no pienso invitar a nadie, además ¿Que gano con todo esto?

- ¿Que ganas con todo esto? - preguntó Ginny asombrada por la actitud de la castaña - Hermione, si sales con alguien Harry se pondrá celoso y...

- ¿Celoso? - preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo - Claro que se pondrá celoso pero solo por que me ve como a una hermana

- No es así Hermione - terció Luna - Harry esta completamente enamorado de ti, ¿Por que te empeñas en negarlo?

- Por que ese hecho es completamente imposible Luna -

- De acuerdo, Hermione, tu ganas - dijo Ginny - No tiene caso seguir con ésto, asi que lo mejor es ir a la sala común

- Gracias chicas - dijo Hermione cuando salieron del aula - En verdad se los agradezco, pero...

- Ni lo menciones Herms - dijo Ginny abrazándola - Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿No Luna?

- Claro - dijo también uniéndose al abrazo

- Aun que sigo pensando que mi plan era una gran idea

- Ginny -

- De acuerdo, no lo era - dijo haciendo que Hermione y Luna soltaran una carcajada

***

- Jaque Mate - exclamó Ron con júbilo - Perdiste otra vez amigo

- Si eso no es novedad - respondió

- ¿Jugamos otra partida?

- No, en realidad estoy un poco distraído con el tema del Plan que ideó tu hermana

- ¿Hermione no te dijo nada?

- No, y cuando le pregunte que si por que había sacado a Ginny del Gran Comedor solo se sonrojó, dijo que no era nada importante y que eran Cosas de Chicas - explicó

- Bueno, eso si es extraño, ¿Que crees que están tramando?

- Pues, pensé, que existe una posibilidad de que a Hermione le guste alguien - dijo mirando a Ron - Tu sabes que cuando las chicas hablan es siempre cuando se trata de un chico

- Pues yo solo se que a Hermione le gusta alguien y ese alguien eres tu - dijo Ron

- Si claro, y yo soy el hijo perdido de Voldemort, ¿No? - dijo sarcásticamente

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - dijo el pelirrojo cambiando su semblante divertido por uno serio - Y si le gusta alguien, no entiendo a que esperas para declararte de una vez y si no te apuras puede que te la ganen

- Lo se Ron pero...

- Hola Chicos - saludaron Hermione, Ginny y Luna

- ¿De que hablaban? - preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry en el sillón

- Quidditch - dijo Harry

- Chicas - dijo Ron

Respondieron a la vez haciendo que las tres chicas alzaran una ceja, Harry y Ron se miraron

- Chicas

- Quidditch

Respondieron ahora al revez de lo que habían dicho antes, haciendo que las chicas sonrieran

- Sobre chicas que juegan Quidditch, ya saben son... - empezó a decir Harry algo nervioso

- Escasas - completó el pelirrojo

- Si eso - aprobó Harry

La puerta de la Sala común se abrió dejando pasar a Dean y a Seamus, venían charlando, hasta que Dean paso por el lado de Hermione y se paró delante de ella

- Hola chicos - Saludó

- Hola - respondieron prestándole atención

- Tengo un recado para ti Hermione, te lo manda Terry, dice que es importante - dijo entregándole un trozo de pergamino

- Gracias Dean - agradeció la castaña tomando el pergamino y mirándolo con curiosidad

- De nada, adiós - de despidió y subió con Seamus a la habitación de los chicos de Séptimo.

Hermione abrió el pergamino bajo la atenta mirada de, Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny

_"Querida Hermione:_

_Se que te resultará extraño esto, pero no encontré la manera de decírtelo de frente, puesto que no me encontré contigo en todo el día. Me encantaría salir contigo mañana a Hogsmeade, solo si tu aceptas, puedes darme tu respuesta con Luna, estoy seguro que s aceptas no te arrepentirás."_

_Terry Boot_

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad

- Terry me invitó a salir

_______________________________________

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gusto?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?. Pueden comentar en un Review y decirme su continúo.

Besos y gracias de antemano!

**MissPotterGranger**


	2. Castigos accidentados

**Hola de nuevo! Siento la tardanza, he estado un poco ocupada. Muchísimas gracias por leerme en verdad les agradezco su tiempo. **

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. **__**Yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Espero que les guste y Disfruten la lectura! Nos vemos abajo!**

**Notas sobre el escrito:**

- letra normal entre guiones - (Diálogo de los personajes)

_"cursivas y en comillas" (Pensamientos de los personajes)_

**Secuestros y Confesiones**

**Mini-Fic**

**[H&Hr]**

**Capítulo 2: Castigos accidentados**

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad

- Terry me invitó a salir - dijo y después miró a Luna - ¿Tu lo sabias?

- Pues.. - respondió soltando una risita nerviosa - tal vez lo mencionó ayer... y hoy en la mañana y tal vez por la tarde

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Harry incrédulo, pero al sentir la mirada de todos, se aclaró la garganta - Perdón, quiero decir, que bien - dijo cruzándose de brazos hundiéndose en el sillón completamente molesto

- ¿Y vas a aceptar? - preguntó Ginny impaciente por al respuesta

- Pues... tal vez si - respondió sonriendo

- ¡¿Vas a aceptar?! - repitió Ron sorprendido mirando disimuladamente a Harry que tenía el seño fruncido

- Yo creo que es una gran idea que Herms acepte - dijo Luna

- Yo opino lo mismo - respondió también Ginny con una gran sonrisa

- Luna, ¿Podrías decirle a Terry que lo espero en la entrada de Hogwarts después de la comida? - preguntó con una gran sonrisa, había pensado que el plan de Ginny era pura pérdida de tiempo, pero al ver la reacción de Harry cuando Luna dijo que Terry estaba interesado en ella y que la había buscado, pensó que podría intentarlo. Y al parecer no se equivocó, pues Harry miraba el pedazo de pergamino como si quisiera hacerlo trizas y arrojarlo al fuego. Ginny había salido muy contenta de la sala común a su cita con Draco, después Ron y Luna salieron también, pues últimamente, Ron acostumbraba acompañar a Luna a su sala común, pero antes de irse el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada significativa a Harry y salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

La castaña, sacó un pergamino y pluma y se disponía a iniciar su redacción de Encantamientos, se sentó en una de las sillas apoyándose en el escritorio cercano al sillón donde Harry estaba sentado. Harry aún no podía digerir la noticia de que su mejor amiga saldría con el idiota de Terry Boot, ¿Qué se creía para pedirle una cita así tan de repente?. El mismo se había encargado de alejar un gran porcentaje de chicos interesados en su amiga, pero aún así no bastaba para que la dejaran en paz y que decir de su tranquilidad como amigo.

Frunció el ceño y prestó atención a los movimientos de Hermione, él debería de estar haciendo lo mismo que ella, puesto que gracias al profesor Snape, Hermione, Ron y él tenían castigo a la media noche, se sintió tentado a sentarse en la silla de a lado de su amiga, pero algo no se lo permitió, se sentía como en un trance mirando aquella perfecta figura de la que era dueña su mejor amiga, las vacaciones le habían sentado bien ese año y desde hace tiempo había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer. ¡Y que mujer!. Recorrió con su mirada desde sus cabellos ya no tan enmarañados como antes, hasta sus zapatos. Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras observaba con atención sus gestos, le encantaba verla concentrada, como ahora, con el seño ligeramente fruncido, y golpeando sus labios con su pluma mientras leía, Harry maldijo mentalmente la suerte de aquella pluma, que daría él por probar esos labios.

- ¿Harry? - escuchó que alguien le decía a lo lejos - ¿Harry, estas bien? - de nuevo esa dulce voz - ¡HARRY! - reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga llamándolo, mas de la impresión terminó de cara contra el piso

- ¡Auch! - se quejó

- Por Dios Harry, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hermione arrodillándose a su lado - No pretendía asustarte, es que estabas como ido y tenias una cara muy rara - dijo mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse - ¿Estas bien?

- Si estoy bien no te preocupes, solo me sorprendiste - dijo aceptando la mano de la castaña - Gracias

- Lo siento Harry, ¿Seguro que estás bien? - repitió Hermione preocupada -

- Claro - dijo sonriendo, pues se percató de que Hermione aún no soltaba su mano, y el no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo tampoco así que entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella - No me moriré por caerme de un sillón - bromeó haciendo que la castaña soltara una risita nerviosa

- No, creo que no, en verdad lo siento - repitió

- Si vuelves a decir lo siento - dijo acercándose a ella dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia - En verdad me enojare contigo

- Lo sien... - pero cayó en seguida, no quería que Harry se enojara con ella así que solo se limito a sonreírle, obteniendo otra sonrisa como respuesta. De repente Hermione se dió cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, sus manos entrelazadas, sus cuerpos a una escasa distancia, sus narices se rozaban, sus ojos reflejados en los verdes esmeraldas de su mejor amigo, tragó fuerte cuando los ojos de Harry se desviaron a sus labios para después posarse de nuevo en sus ojos, con su mirada le pedía permiso para acortar la distancia entre ellos y ella sonrió en respuesta y cerró los ojos esperando en momento en que sus labios se encontraran con los del moreno, mas el momento nunca llegó.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los despertó a ambos del trance en el que se encontraban, dejando entrar a un Ron mas que contento que paró en seco al verlos tan sonrojados.

- ¿Que pasa chicos?, parece que los han petrificado - dijo el pelirrojo soltando una carcajada. Hermione regresó a la silla donde había estado sentada anteriormente, tomó la pluma de nuevo y la sumergió en la tinta y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino. Harry miraba al pelirrojo con ganas de querer matarlo en ese mismo momento.

¿Era mucho pedir que Ron hubiera llegado 5 minutos después?, así se pudo haber evitado que Hermione saliera con Boot, pero sobre todo, y lo mas importante, es que al fin hubiera probado sus labios y le habría dicho que la amaba. Ron al parecer, no se percató de nada pues se sentó enseguida de Harry, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Yo que hice? - murmuró el pelirrojo para que solo Harry escuchara

- Que no hiciste querrás decir - respondió Harry sin apartar la vista de Hermione, Ron siguió la dirección a donde Harry miraba con tanto ímpetu para encontrarse con Hermione, que seguía escribiendo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que interrumpí?

- Oh, casi nada, solo nuestro primer beso - dijo con sarcasmo

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ron con asombro, aun hablaban en susurro - ¿La besaste?

- No - respondió molesto - Estuve así - dijo poniendo su mano frente a la cara del pelirrojo haciendo un ademán de "pequeño" con sus dedos índice y pulgar - pero.. llegaste tú - le reprocho

- Lo siento Harry - se disculpó apenado

- Ya no importa - respondió dando un suspiro - Aun que admito que me moría por besarla - volteó su cabeza en dirección a Hermione y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y soltó un suspiro - Por cierto - dijo mirando ahora a Ron - ¿Por qué tan contento? - Ron se puso mas rojo que su cabello

- Pues, al contrario que tu - dijo con nerviosismo - yo si besé a la chica que amo

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido

- Bueno cuando ella iba a entrar a su sala común... pues...no lo sé... ella iba a darme un beso en la mejilla, no se que demonios fue lo que pasó que terminamos besándonos, aun que agradezco cualquier cosa que haya pasado, si no, no nos hubiéramos besando y ahora no seríamos novios - terminó de contar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Novios?, eso es genial Ron, Felicidades hermano!

- Gracias Harry - dijo el pelirrojo después de recibir una palmada en la espalda de parte del moreno - Estoy seguro que Luna es _esa_ chica, es linda, tierna, inteligente, me entiende y...

- ¿Te entiende? - bromeó Harry - Vaya eso es algo nuevo

- ¡Oye! - dijo dándole un golpe en la nuca - Y Hablando de novias, ¿Cuando se lo piensas decir? - dijo señalando con su cabeza a Hermione

- Pues en realidad no lo sé, no estoy tan seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi amistad con ella, es demasiado importante para mi - respondió Harry en tono serio

- Eres un terco, ¿Lo sabias? ella te adora Harry, y si no te apresuras, de seguro Boot hará algo para llamar su atención y si ella le corresponde, ahí si la perdiste amigo - dijo el pelirrojo

- Lo sé Ron - dijo levantándose del sillón para sentarse frente al fuego, y es que ¿En realidad estaba dispuesto a perder la amistad de Hermione si ella no le correspondía?

- Hermione, ¿Que hora es? - preguntó Ron desperezándose

- Faltan 15 para las 11, recuerden que tenemos que estar en las mazmorras a las 12 en punto si no Snape nos pondrá doble castigo - informó la castaña para después volver a sus deberes

- Bueno, me despiertan cuando sea la hora de irnos - pidió Ron acostándose en el sillón dispuesto a tomar una siesta

Al pasar el tiempo, lo único que se escuchaba en la sala común eran los ronquidos de Ron y la pluma de Hermione al contacto con el pergamino. Harry se levantó y fue hacia el sofá individual donde tenía su mochila, sacó unas cuantas cosas de ella y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba Hermione y se sentó en la silla que había frente la castaña. Hermione levantó la vista para encontrase con la sonrisa del ojiverde.

- ¿Te importaría ayudarme con los deberes? - le preguntó Harry mientras ponía su libro de pociones sobre la mesa

- Claro, solo déjame terminar la redacción de Encantamientos y te ayudo con pociones, ¿De acuerdo? - le dijo sonriendo

- Claro - dijo Harry. Vio como Hermione revisaba algo en su libro para después escribirlo, y después de unos minutos puso punto final a su redacción, puso el pergamino dentro del libro para después ponerlo a lo alto de una pila de libros, sin duda las demás redacciones que habían dejado - ¿Ya terminaste todos los deberes? - preguntó asombrado

- Bueno, solo me falta pociones, ¿Por que? - dijo mientras sacaba su libro

- Nada, solo que.. nunca deja de sorprenderme lo rápido que haces todo - dijo mirándola, Hermione le sonrió.

- Mira, la tarea es sencilla, solo tienes que escribir detalladamente como se hace la poción, explicar sus propiedades, lo que pasa si se realiza bien y lo que pasa si se prepara mal, efectos secundarios, y demás, todo está en capítulo 16, si tienes alguna duda me dices, ¿De acuerdo? - Harry asintió y abrió su libro en el capítulo que Hermione le indicó. Pasaron en silencio varios minutos, en los cuales se miraban mientras el otro no se daba cuenta, los ronquidos de Ron era lo único que se escuchaba ahora. - Harry - dijo Hermione llamando la atención del moreno, quien levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sabes por qué Ron llegó tan contento? - preguntó con curiosidad

- Luna - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Luna? - preguntó alzando una ceja

- Son novios - respondió aclarando las dudas de la castaña

- ¿Ron y Luna?, ¿Novios?, ¡¿Al fin?! - exclamó completamente feliz

- Si - respondió contagiándose de la alegría de su mejor amiga - ¿No te parece irónico?

- ¿Irónico?

- Si bueno, es que tu sabes, al principio Ron no la soportaba y ahora son novios

- Bueno eso suele pasar la mayoría de las veces - respondió. El tiempo pasó y Harry y Hermione habían terminado los deberes y ya llegaban tarde al castigo, Hermione se encargó de guardas sus cosas y las de Harry mientras éste se encargaba de despertar a Ron, situación un tanto difícil ya que el pelirrojo se aferraba al sofá alegando que quería seguir durmiendo. Al llegar a las mazmorras, Snape los esperaba parado al lado de la puerta y los miraba de forma severa.

- Buenas noches Profesor Snape - saludó Hermione

- Las serían si no tuviera que verles la cara en éste preciso momento, Srita. Granger - respondió Snape mirándola con dureza, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Harry, hizo un movimiento de varita y abrió la puerta - Entren - les indicó, el trío obedeció sin chistar, pues sabían que entre menos palabras cruzaran con Snape, mas rápido se iría y ellos podrían empezar con el castigo - Esta vez se encargarán de limpiar toda el aula, acomodarán las pociones de reserva por orden alfabético, lavaran los utensilios de trabajo y limpiarán los calderos, no se olviden que no pueden usar magia, y si lo hacen - los miro sonriendo con satisfacción - Lo sabré, así que les sugiero que inicien en este instante y cuando terminen podrán volver a su sala común - finalizó y sin más salió del aula cerrando la puerta tras sí.

- Increíble - expresó Ron con la molestia reflejada en el rostro - ¡Es simplemente increíble!, ¡No terminaremos nunca!, ¿Por que siempre que nos castiga a nosotros se empeña en dejar todo mas sucio y asqueroso de lo normal? - preguntó indignado

- Exactamente por que somos nosotros Ron - le respondió Hermione - Es mejor que empecemos de una vez

- Bueno - dijo Harry observando con atención el aula - Ron, tu puedes empezar acomodando las pociones, Hermione tu con los utensilios de trabajo y yo empezaré a limpiar el aula, y al final nos repartimos los calderos

- Hecho - dijo Ron dirigiéndose a una bodega, sacó todo lo necesario para la limpieza al estilo muggle que Snape había dejado para ellos - Aun que pienso que terminaríamos más rápido si tu y Hermione limpiaran el aula mientras yo acomodo las pociones y los utensilios de trabajo y después limpiamos los calderos - opinó el pelirrojo, más le lanzó una mirada significativa a Harry

- Si tienes razón - dijo Hermione robándole a Harry las palabras de la boca - Bueno Harry tu puedes barrer mientras yo limpio las mesas, ¿De acuerdo? - dijo tomando un trapo y una cubeta que de la nada se llenó de agua, seguramente Snape la había encantado como siempre.

- De acuerdo - respondió tomando una escoba, se acercó hasta Ron, cuidando que Hermine no lo viera - Gracias Hermano - le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda

- No hay de que - respondió el pelirrojo

Harry fue hacia donde estaba Hermione y puso manos a la obra, empezó a barrer desde la esquina mas escondida del aula mientras Hermione empezaba limpiando la mesa que se encontraba detrás de el, Ron se fue a uno de los grandes estantes que había enseguida de la vieja pizarra y al abrir la puerta del estante soltó un gemido de frustración.

- Demonios, hay mas de un millón de pociones aquí, ¡No terminaré nunca! -

Harry y Hermine se miraron sonriendo y negaron con la cabeza y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo. Harry se debatía interiormente el preguntarle a Hermione si en realidad le interesaba Boot o solo salía con él para pasar un buen rato con un amigo, aun que pensándolo bien, ¿Desde cuando se hablaban?, Él nunca había estado interesado en ella en los años anteriores, Él nunca le había dirigido la palabra y si lo hacía era para una duda de alguna materia, ¿Por qué de repente se interesaba en ella?, y no lo decía por que fuera imposible que alguien se interesara en ella, por que ella era hermosa, realmente hermosa y lo decía el que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

- ¿Harry? - lo llamó Hermione

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el moreno, Hermione lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó con curiosidad alzando una ceja

- Nada, solo pensaba, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por que?, has estado barriendo el mismo pedazo del piso por varios minutos y estabas como ido... - dijo en tono burlón - ... otra vez - agregó - ¿Te pasa algo?

La pregunta quedó volando en el aire. Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, y después de unos segundos de pensarlo Harry soltó la pregunta que le estaba causando mas de una frustración

- ¿Saldrás con Boot por que estas interesada en él? - preguntó mirándola de lleno. Esa pregunta era la que menos pensó que escucharía Hermione, y parpadeó velozmente, incrédula. Más no pasó por alto el tono en el que Harry mencionó a Terry.

- ¿Boot?

- Si, Boot, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

- ¿Desde cuando lo llamas Boot? - preguntó la castaña alzando un ceja - Ayer aún lo llamabas Terry

- Pues ayer no iba a salir con MI mejor amiga - respondió haciendo énfasis en "MI". Al escucharlo decir eso, Ron quien escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras de esa conversación, tuvo que hacer un acto sobrehumano para no echarse a reír como loco, por otro lado Hermione se puso rígida.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Tiene mucho que ver

- Explícate - exigió la castaña, Harry se vio metido en un gran hoyo, ¿Cómo decirle que..? - Harry

- Yo... pues... - dijo pasándose una mano por sus desordenados cabellos

- Tu... - dijo animándolo a continuar

- Pues no me gusta - respondió sencillamente, queriendo quitarle peso al asunto

- ¿No te gusta qué? - preguntó confundida

- Que salgas con él

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Olvídalo si? - dijo volviendo a tomar al escoba para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de esa conversación. Hermione lo miró resentida, más no comentó nada no quería discutir con el por una tontería y continuó limpiando. Ron miraba a sus amigos de vez en cuando y negaba con la cabeza, ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta ese par de tercos que se aman?. Ron estaba pensando es sus amigos, cuando un grito y la caída de un objeto se escuchó en el aula, giró su cabeza para ver qe pasaba y vió a Hermione, sosteniéndose su mano izquierda y un cuchillo en el suelo, y corrió hacia donde estaban ella y Harry.

- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó cuando llegó, aun que ya intuía la respuesta

- Hermione se cortó con el cuchillo - le confirmó Harry, quien tenía la mano de Hermione entre las suyas intentando cortar la hemorragia que habían en la palma de la mano

- Es solo un corte - dijo Hermione - Nada de que preocuparse, ¡Ouch! - gritó cuando Harry le presionó la herida - Regresa con las pociones

- ¿Segura que no es nada grave? - Hermione asintió con la cabeza, el pelirrojo volvió a las pociones. Mientras tanto, Harry intentaba cortar la sangre de la castaña

- Harry, no es necesario que lo hagas, seguro que se corta pronto, volvamos a limpiar

- ¿Cómo piensas que te dejaré limpiar con semejante hemorragia?

- Harry, no es para tanto, no me moriré por esto - insistió

- ¡Mucha gente se ha muerto por hemorragias descontroladas, Hermione!

- ¡Es solo una cortadita! - gritó - ¡Ya estás paranoico!

- ¡No estoy paranoico, solo me preocupo por ti!

- Y en verdad te lo agradezco, pero ya te lo dije seguro se corta pronto

- ¡Ya se! - dijo Harry de repente, buscó algo entre sus bolsillos del pantalón hasta que lo encontró, de uno de ellos sacó un pañuelo con las iniciales H.P. grabadas en la esquina inferior derecha, tomó la mano de Hermione y la envolvió con el pañuelo a lo largo de la cortada. - Listo

- Gracias - respondió la castaña, se acercó al ojiverde y poniéndose de puntitas le dió un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió y recogió el cuchillo del suelo y volvió a limpiar, seguida segundos después por Harry.

- ¡Por fin terminamos esto! - dijo Ron dejándose caer en una de las sillas 1 hora después

- Si ahora solo faltan los calderos - dijo Hermione haciendo que la alegría de Ron disminuyera hasta los suelos

- Gracias por recordármelo - dijo con sarcasmo

- Pues deberíamos de ir empezando con los calderos, así que ustedes váyanse adelantando mientras yo termino lo que hay aquí - dijo Harry hablando antes de que Hermione le respondiera a Ron y empezaran a pelear. Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la esquina donde estaban muchos calderos malolientes y mas sucios de lo normal.

- Te juro que algún día me vengaré de Snape - comentó el pelirrojo

- Y yo te ayudaré - le contestó la castaña - propongo empezar por los mas chicos así terminamos más rápido

- De acuerdo - dijo Ron acercándose a los calderos más grandes al igual que la castaña, pasaron 15 minutos y Hermione observó que estaba haciendo Harry, que al parecer estaba muy ocupado barriendo una parte que le había faltado y parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos

Después ella tomó uno que estaba hasta el fondo y Ron uno que estaba en una de las esquinas, lo observó y se dió cuenta de que era más grande de lo normal - ¡Esta cosa es enorme!

- Debe ser el caldero en donde Snape prepara las pociones para Madame Pomfrey, tiene que hacerlas en grandes cantidades - respondió Hermione después de analizar el caldero

- Demonios - maldijo Ron - ¡Es enorme! ¡Hasta cabe una persona dentro! - dijo mientras intentaba meterse dentro del enorme caldero

- Yo te recomiendo que no lo hagas

- No va a pasar nada - dijo sentándose en la orilla del caldero

- Te vas a caer Ron

- No me voy a caer Hermione - le respondió pero al querer pasar su pierna derecha dentro del caldero, perdió el equilibrio movió los brazos en círculos, pero fue inútil...

- Chicos terminé - dijo Harry llegando a donde estaban sus amigos, observó como Ron trataba de mantener el equilibrio, mas no lo logró y su trasero quedó dentro de caldero, pero uno de los pies del pelirrojo había pateado la cubeta de agua sucia que se esparció por todo el piso

- ¡Ron! - gritó Hermione riendo a carcajadas, después corrió hacia él para intentar sacarlo del caldero, pero el pelirrojo estaba muy atorado - Lo vez, ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! - le gritó aun riendo

- Si, si, si luego me regañas y te ríes todo lo que quieras Hermione, pero ahora ¡Sácame de aquí!

- Harry ayúdame - dijo Hermione, pero cuando volteó a verlo, el moreno parecía no reaccionar y solo miraba al suelo, se acercó a el - Harry - volvió a llamarlo

- ¡Mi piso limpio! - respondió el ojiverde queriendo echarse a llorar pues todo el piso que había limpiado anteriormente estaba igual que antes de que él lo limpiara

- No te preocupes por eso, cuando terminaron con los calderos te ayudo a limpiarlo - respondió tomándolo de la mano, pero como el no reaccionaba tuvo que jalarlo, haciendo que Harry se resbalara con el agua que había en el suelo, para evitar caerse Harry se sostuvo de Hermione mas ella no lo vio venir y también resbalo haciendo que ambos cayeran, ella sobre el, ahora el turno de reír era de Ron.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Harry

- Si estoy bien, ¿y tu? - preguntó

- Estoy bien -

Harry la miró, sus rostros estaban igual de cerca que en la sala común cuando estuvieron apunto de besarse, estaban en una posición algo comprometedora, Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que había dejado inconcluso en la sala común, pasó su mano por su mejilla, la acercó a él y la besó.

Harry la abrazó por la cintura y Hermione apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él, Ron no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y paró de reír. Harry trataba de demostrarle en ese beso que la amaba y que quería estar con ella siempre, que no quería que saliera con ese imbécil, que quería ser egoísta con ella porque solo la quería para él y nadie más. Hermione le respondía de igual forma y se entregaba en ese que era su primer beso con Harry y que sin duda era el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida. Ron simplemente, no reaccionaba, eso era algo que siempre había esperado y que hasta hacía unos meses había intentado que pasara, ver a sus mejores amigos besarse, claro que el no huebra querido que se besaran enfrente de él, eso le generaría un trauma de por vida.

- Me parece que disfrutan de su castigo, ¿No es así? - interrumpió la voz de Snape, haciendo que Harry y Hermione se separaran rápidamente y se pusieran de pié - Vaya Srita. Granger, creo que es igual que todas, una niña inmadura que demuestra su afecto a las demás personas cuando no lo beberían eso deja muy mal de que hablar de usted debería darle vergüenza, y Sr. Potter, déjeme decirle que pensé que sus gustos por las mujeres eran mejores, pero creo que me equivoqué - terminó soltando una risa, haciendo que la ira de Harry subiera - Y usted Sr. Weasley, salga de ese caldero

- No puedo Señor - respondió conteniendo todo su enojo. Snape con un movimiento de varita lo liberó del caldero

- Ahora basta de jueguitos tontos y terminen con su castigo - dijo saliendo del aula. Harry se encaminó a la puerta dispuesto a seguirlo y decirle unas cuantas de sus verdades, mas Hermione y Ron lo tomaron de los brazos

- ¡Suéltenme! - gritó luchando contra sus agarres - ¡Lo mato, les juro que ahora si lo mato!

- Harry tranquilízate - le dijo Hermione con voz dulce, poniéndose frente a el haciendo que la mirada del ojiverde se suavizara

- ¿Tranquilizarme?, ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga después de todo lo que te dijo?, ¡Dijo que eras una cualquiera y eso no se lo permito!

- No ganarás nada enfrentándote a Snape, y te agradezco de que quieras defenderme, pero es por eso por lo que estamos aquí los 3, así que mejor continuemos con esto y vayámonos a la Sala común.

Después del pequeño incidente con Snape, los tres siguieron con su castigo completamente en silencio y metidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Ron, pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, por un lado agradecía a que Snape había llegado, por que estaba más que seguro de que si no fuera así él seguiría con su trasero dentro del caldero, pero por otro lado estaban los insultos que había dicho Snape, si no hubiera sido por él y por Hermione, Harry ahora estuviera de regreso a Londres.

Hermione recordaba el beso que había compartido con Harry, se había sentido tan bien y tan correcto sentir sus labios sobre los suyos moviéndose acompasadamente, sintiendo las manos del moreno acariciar su cintura con una dulzura increíble, se había sentido querida en ese beso, tal vez Harry si la amaba como decían Ginny y Luna, pero eso lo comprobaría después.

A Harry le rondaban por al cabeza las palabras que Snape le había dicho a Hermione y limpiaba el caldero que tenía en sus manos con fuerza y frustración, no había hecho nada puesto que Hermione tenía razón, no ganaría nada y en cuanto a su gusto por las mujeres, si era cierto que Hermione no era la modelo a la que todos los hombres quisieran tener, sin embargo, era hermosa y tenia un cuerpo que al el le hacía perder el aliento y la amaba mas que a nada, por ser como era y ser simplemente ella y ahora podía comprobar que sus labios sabían a gloria y no veía el momento de volver a probarlos, tal vez con ese beso ella cancelaría la cita con Boot.

Pasada la media hora, los calderos y el aula estaban totalmente limpios, salieron en dirección a la sala común completamente exhaustos. Cuando llegaron la Dama Gorda se quejó pero al final los dejó entrar, Ron inmediatamente subió a su habitación, tenía mucho sueño, y sabía que sus amigos querían hablar de lo que había pasado en el castigo, le dió una mirada significativa a Harry y subió por las escaleras tras darles las buenas noches.

Hermione también iba a subir a su habitación cuando sintió que Harry la tomaba del brazo haciendo que se girara quedando frente a él. Cuando lo tuvo de frente le sonrió, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Harry... lo que pasó en el castigo yo... - comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo

- Yo no me arrepiento - respondió Harry seriamente, mas su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, Hermione lo miró con asombro, pues ella pensaba que se había arrepentido y ahora le iba a pedir disculpas diciéndole que ese beso no debió haber pasado y que solo eran mejores amigos y no algo más. Hermione sonrió al ver que no era así.

- Yo tampoco me arrepiento - le contestó mirándolo a los ojos, Harry le dió un beso en la frente y después acarició su mejilla que estaba levemente sonrojada _-"Últimamente me estoy sonrojando demasiado, pero la cuestión es ¿Cómo no hacerlo?"-_

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ha sido un día muy pesado - dijo Harry separándose un poco de ella

- Si tienes razón, además mañana también será un día pesado, ya sabes, mi cita con Terry - dijo la castaña

- Oh, claro, Boot - respondió Harry

- Buenas noches - dijo Hermione

- Buenas noches, que duermas bien - le respondió el moreno, Hermione dió media vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras, pero Harry no resistió más, tomó a Hermione de la cintura haciendo que se girara, la pegó a su cuerpo y la beso de nuevo, Hermione paso su brazos por detrás del cuello de Harry y el le acariciaba su espalda con una mano mientras la otra apretaba su agarre.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ambos se miraron sonriendo, se murmuraron un "Buenas noches", Hermione empezó a subir por las escaleras y cuando llegó a su puerta se volteó y vio a Harry al pie de la escalera, agitó la mano despidiéndose y Harry sonrió imitando el gesto de la castaña, cuando Harry escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se dirigió a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa, ahora mas que nunca pelearía por Hermione, no estaba dispuesto a que Terry Boot ganara, el la amaba y lucharía por ella y ya había planeado algo, solo esperaba que funcionara.

**_________________________________________**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gusto?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?. Ustedes opinan, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo!

**Agradecimientos a sus Reviews. Capítulo.1:**

**alastor82****: **Muchas gracias por comentar! Ten por seguro de que Harry hará de todo menos quedarse cruzado de brazos, te lo aseguro, ya verás lo que hará en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por pasar. Besos!

**mardeframbuesa****: **Hola! Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado la idea y el primer capitulo, espero que este también te guste! Ya verás lo que planeará Harry xD, muchas gracias por leer!!!besos!

**Haruko Hinako****: **Hola, gracias por tu respuesta!, jajaja, exactamente en su caraa!! Haber si así reacciona este hombree, no?, espero que te guste este capítulo! Besos!

**Hanna-Granger****: **Hola Hanna! Gracias por pasarte, y decirme que mi fic te gusta, me animas a continuarlo!, después de todo el plan de Ginny seguirá en pie, jaja Harry tendrá que hacer mucho para que Terry no logre captar la atención de Hermione xD ya veremos que se le ocurre hacer en el próximo capítulo! Un beso!

**Lyli Amil Granger****: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte y dejarme tu comentario! Harry reaccionará no te preocupes, y se le ocurrian muchas cosas que traeran algunas consecuencias xD, cuídate y de nuevo gracias por tu respuesta un beso!

**Naihovyhhr****: **Hola, como estas?, me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo, a mí me encantó escribirlo, espero que este capi te haya gustadoo, cuídate! Byee!

**Darv:** Hola!! gracias por los ánimos! Jejeje me alegra que te guste la redacción (aun que mi ortografía no es muy buenaa, Word lo corrige xD) y el humor, bueno eso es algo que me gusta mucho en una historia!, pero que te guste este capitulo! Cuídate, un beso!

**Rini101****: **Holaa, como estas!? Me alegra que te guste el Fic! El plan de Ginny, si iba a ser un poco extraño jajajaja, pero sabremos que pasará pronto en el próximo capitulo, gracias por los animos! Un beso!

**anita675****: **holaa! Gracias por pasarte!!! Y por animarme a seguirloo! Hermy aceptó, jejej hay que ver que se le ocurrió hacer a Harry xD ajaj ami también me encantan los celos en las historias, menos los celos que dañan a las pareja claro está y mas si esa pareja es H/Hr xD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Un besooo!

**DayiPotterGranger****: **Holaa, como estass??? Mil gracias por animarme a seguirlo! Le he tomado un especial cariño a esta historiaa! Gracias por pasarte y me alegra que te gustee el ficc!! Y espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agradoo! Cuidate, un besoo!

Concluyendo, Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Me alientan a seguir con la historia! Les prometo que trataré de publicar lo mas pronto que pueda, el Colegio no me deja a veces pero intentaré hacer un pequeño espacio para seguir escribiendo! Gracias por pasarsee a leerme y dejarme sus comentarios, un beso enorme a todos!

Cuídense!!! Byeeee!!! :D

P.D: solo quería avisarles que me cambié de Nickname, ahora es: **Miss PotterGranger **pero pueden llamaerme Carolina, Caro o como gusten, un beso! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Planes y Citas

**Hola! después de casi un siglo desaparecida volví!! **

**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir con mi Fic, éste es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y ¡Gracias por su paciencia!**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. **__**Yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**¡Disfruten la lectura y nos vemos abajo!**

**Notas sobre el escrito:**

- letra normal entre guiones - (Diálogo de los personajes)

_"cursivas y en comillas" (Pensamientos de los personajes)_

**Secuestros y Confesiones**

**Mini-Fic**

**[H&Hr]**

**Capítulo 3: Planes y Citas**

_Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ambos se miraron sonriendo, se murmuraron un "Buenas noches", Hermione empezó a subir por las escaleras y cuando llegó a su puerta se volteó y vio a Harry al pie de la escalera, agitó la mano despidiéndose y Harry sonrió imitando el gesto de la castaña, cuando Harry escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se dirigió a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa, ahora mas que nunca pelearía por Hermione, no estaba dispuesto a que Terry Boot ganara, el la amaba y lucharía por ella y ya había planeado algo, solo esperaba que funcionara._

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, todos dormían, incluido Ron, de seguro el castigo lo había agotado al igual que a él. Se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó en su cama. El tiempo pasaba y no podía conciliar el sueño, se encontraba demasiado emocionado y feliz como para dormir, tenía ganas de salir en su escoba y volar hasta el cansancio, y es que solo recordar el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos, el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y sus labios moviéndose en una sola danza, lo hacia querer bailar - _y eso que odiaba el baile_- pero es que, ¿Quien podría dormir cuando acabas de besar a la mujer que amas?.

Estaba seguro de que Hermione había sentido algo con esos besos, y aun que había sido muy impulsivo de su parte ella los había aceptado y había correspondido a ellos de una forma que dejaron al moreno sin aliento, sabía que Hermione no jugaría así con alguien, ella no era de esas que se besan con el primero que pasa, ella era una mujer decidida y era por esa razón que estaba casi seguro de que ella también sentía algo por el, y eso lo animaba más. Lo que no lograba entender era como, después de aquellos besos, aun seguía empeñada en salir con Boot.

Volvió a acomodarse en sus cama, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y decidió no pensar en Boot, cerró los ojos y con la imagen de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, ese beso al pie de las escaleras, se quedó profundamente dormido, sin saber que alguien no muy lejos de él dormía cierta castaña con la misma imagen en su mente.

***  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó un poco tarde, anoche le había costado dormir, y como no con la imagen de Harry en su cabeza, la cita con Terry, y el saber si había tomado la decisión correcta, iría a su cita con Terry por que ya había aceptado antes de que sucediera todo y el pobre no tenía la culpa, además quería hablar con el, decirle que era un gran chico, pero que no era para ella y que se buscara alguien más, por que su corazón era de Harry, había decidido que la cita duraría poco, tal ves una cerveza de mantequilla una pequeña charla y después buscaría a Harry, hablarían de lo sucedido la noche de ayer y el destino decidiría lo que pasaría después.

Solo deseaba no estar equivocada, pero no podía evitar pensar si los besos habían significado lo mismo para Harry, aun que sabía que no se había arrepentido de ellos, ya que él los había iniciado. Ella había sentido sus besos sinceros, había sentido amor en ellos y ese amor lo había visto en sus ojos verdes. Suspiró. Tomó sus cosas y entró al baño para darse una ducha, se le hacia tarde para el desayuno y seguramente si tardaba la dejarían sin nada.

***

En otra habitación, Harry despertaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, había soñado con la que era -_por el momento- _solo su mejor amiga, había soñado una vida juntos, veía a sus hijos correr por el patio de una enorme casa mientras el y Hermione los observaban, sin duda quería que su futuro fuera así, junto a ella.

Sonreía, y al otro momento tenía una cara de alerta al sentir un almohadazo en la cara que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se levantó un poco para observar quien osaba interrumpir sus pensamientos, y no se sorprendió al ver que había sido Ron.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le dijo regresándole el almohadazo

- A mi nada, que te pasa a ti es lo que quiero saber – le contestó el pelirrojo

- No me pasa nada

- Si claro – respondió rodando los ojos – Y es por eso que llevas mas de 10 minutos con esa cara de bobo

- ¡Cara de bobo! – exclamó el moreno - ¡Yo no tengo cara de bobo!

- Claro que si, deberías verte en un espejo, o es que ¿no dejas de pensar en nuestra amiga?, ¿Qué tal el beso de anoche?, No sabía que Hermione fuera tan atrevida, mira que besarse en el piso, en un castigo de Snape, no fue nada que...

- ¿Besaste a Hermione? – preguntó Seamus a Harry, mas Harry solo pudo poner una enorme sonrisa - ¡Por fin! - exclamó

- ¿Qué pasa, por que tanto alboroto? – preguntó Dean quien salía del baño

- ¡Harry y Hermione por fin son novios! – le respondió Seamus

- Oigan yo nunca dije que... – decía Harry

- ¿Qué? – dijo Dean

- Lo que escuchas hermano

- ¡Por Fin!

- Oigan chicos, Hermione y yo no... – decía Harry, mas seguían sin escucharlo

- ¡Lo sé! – ahora Ron se unía a la conversación – Pero si yo no hubiera tirado el agua, ellos no hubieran caído al piso y no se hubieran besado y claro ahora no serían novios – dijo Ron

- ¡Chicos! – gritó Harry

- Espera Harry, estoy contando como sucedió el gran acontecimiento – le dijo Ron haciéndolo callar

- ¿Y qué paso después? – preguntó Neville bastante interesado

- Pues, estaban en plena acción, acción que no me hubiera gustado ver – aclaró causando la risa de todos los presentes menos de Harry – y en eso llega Snape

- Si claro Ron, ahora que todo mundo se enteró, ¿Por qué no lo publicas en el profeta? – dijo Harry con ironía

- No el profeta sería demasiado exagerado amigo – le respondió Seamus

- Claro eso si lo escucharon, ¿No? – dijo comenzando a enojarse

- ¿Escuchar qué?

- Nada, ¡solo que han estado hablando tonterías!

- ¿Tonterías?

- Si, tonterías

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de tu relación con Hermione?, ¿¡Que es una tontería!?

- Escúchenme con atención – pidió haciendo fuerzas para no dejar salir todo el enojo contenido – Hermione y yo solo nos besamos, eso no nos hace novios, así que dejen de hablar de lo que no saben, a demás ella no quiere nada conmigo porque hoy, por si no lo recordaban, tiene su estúpida cita con el estúpido de Boot, así que si me disculpan quiero darme una ducha – concluyó dejando a todos callados – Nos vemos en el desayuno – dicho esto, tomó sus cosas y lo último que se escuchó fue un fuerte portazo.

***

- ¿Qué Harry hizo qué? – gritaron Luna y Ginny

- ¡Chicas no griten, no quiero que todo Hogwarts se entere!- dijo Hermione alarmada

- Perdona, pero es que, ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó Ginny con la felicidad iluminándole el rostro

- ¿Y cómo fue? – preguntó Luna interesada

- Fueron los mejores besos que me han dado en mi vida – dijo Hermione con la mirada soñadora

- Oh! Eso es tan lindo! – exclamo Luna

- Un momento... – dijo Ginny parando la caminata hacia el Gran Comedor – ¿Dijiste besos?

- Si, fueron 2

- ¡2! – exclamaron ambas

- ¡Ahora si no me lo puedo creer!

- ¿Y cómo pasaron?

- Pues, estábamos en el castigo, Ron tiro la cubeta de agua sucia, Harry se resbaló y me jaló para detenerse, pero ambos caímos, y después me besó – respondió – Y el segundo fue al pie de las escaleras de nuestras habitaciones, nos estábamos despidiendo, yo ya iba a subir las escaleras cuando Harry me tomó de la cintura y me besó

- ¡Hermione, te das cuenta!

- ¡Por fin van a poder estar juntos y...!

- Espera Ginny, yo nunca dije que seríamos algo, claro que es lo que más deseo, pero es algo de lo que aún no hemos hablado, por eso decidí que hablaría con Terry le explicaría la situación y...

- ¿Irás con Terry a Hogsmeade?

- ¿Después de todo lo que acaba de pasar con Harry?

- Sí, yo se lo prometí, además como les dije, hablaré con él, no quiero que me malinterprete y piense que me gusta y que por eso acepte su cita, le explicaré que amo a Harry y que quiero estar con él, aun que no sepa si el siente lo mismo por mi, después iré a buscar a Harry y hablaremos, ya lo que pase después es un misterio

- ¿Te has vuelto loca verdad? – le preguntó Luna viéndola como si fuera una demente

- Completamente loca – la apoyo Ginny

- ¿Por qué? – exigió saber la castaña - ¡Es un buen plan!

- Si, un buen plan si quieres tirar por la borda todo lo que pasó con Harry

- ¡Eso no cambiará nada entre nosotros!

- Hermione, tu mejor que nadie sabe como es Harry, y estoy segura de que el que va a malinterpretar todo este asunto no será Terry – le dijo Luna

- ¿Y que más puedo hacer Luna?, ¿Dejar a Terry plantado?

- ¡Cancélale! Así tendrás todo el día para hablar con Harry sin que haya problemas– le dijo Ginny

- Miren chicas, en verdad, les agradezco su apoyo, pero la decisión está tomada – las miró por última vez y aceleró el paso dejándolas atrás.

***

20 minutos después, Harry y Ron entraban al gran comedor, Ron al ver a su novia la fue a saludar inmediatamente, Ginny conversaba con Draco y Hermione tenía su concentración puesta en su avena cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla derecha, volteó para ver quien había sido, aun que no lo necesitaba, reconocería ese olor en cualquier lado.

- Buenos días Harry – le saludo con una sonrisa

- Buenos días Herms – le respondió - ¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó y al observar que ella se sonrojaba sonrió

- Excelente, ¿y tu?

- Excelente – respondió aun sonriendo

- ¿Qué hay chicos? Buenos días Hermione – dijo Ron sentándose frente a ambos

- Buenos días Ron – respondió la castaña, en el ambiente se formó un silencio un poco tenso, Harry y Hermione evitaban mirarse y cuando lo hacían se sonreían y se sonrojaban, Ron harto de la situación decidió probar un poco si podía mejorar la situación y sonriendo preguntó

- Lindo día para salir a Hogsmeade, ¿no? – Harry y Hermione prestaron atención al pelirrojo al escuchar su voz saliendo de su mundo

- Si, ¿a dónde iremos? – preguntó el moreno

- Pues a las Tres Escobas como siempre y tal vez, no se visitar la tienda de mis hermanos

- Si es una gran idea – apoyó Harry

- Espero que se diviertan – les dijo Hermione empezando a levantarse de la mesa

- ¿No iras con nosotros? – preguntó Ron haciéndose el que no sabía nada

- No, iré con Terry, tengo cosas que hablar con él, tal vez nos veamos por ahí, nos vemos chicos – se despidió y caminó hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

***

Al rato Harry y Ron también terminaron su desayuno y fueron por sus escobas para practicar un poco de Quidditch.

- Así que se irá con Terry

- Te lo dije en la mañana cuando inventaste todo eso de que ella y yo éramos novios, no se de donde sacaste eso

- ¡Oye no me culpes, todo parecía indicar que lo eran! – exclamó el pelirrojo indignado

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar eso?, ¿El beso en el castigo?

- Si – le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles Ron – le dijo mientras hacía un tiro a la portería y Ron lo paraba con una gran maniobra.

- ¿Por qué no?, ella te correspondió el beso no es cierto

- Si es cierto, pero...

- ¡Pero nada!, tu sabes que Hermione no juega con los sentimientos de las personas y menos si esa persona eres tu idiota!, ¿Cuándo demonios te vas a dar cuenta de que ella también te ama?

- Pues si me ama tanto como dices no saldría con Boot hoy, ¡un día después de que la besé 2 beses!

- ¿Qué? ¡2 veces! – exclamó - ¿Y aun así saldrá con Boot?¿Acaso está loca?

- Es lo que he estado intentando decirte toda la mañana

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, dejarlo todo?, ¿Qué ella se vaya con Boot?

- ¡Claro que voy a hacer algo! No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados eso te lo aseguro

- ¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer? – preguntó curioso

- Pues aún no lo se muy bien pero tengo un plan, solo necesito afinar detalles, pero necesito tu ayuda

- Cuenta conmigo

Después de aquella conversación dieron por terminado aquel pequeño entrenamiento, se dirigieron a los vestidores para darse una ducha, cuando salieron tomaron camino hacia el gran comedor para la comida, el tiempo se les había ido muy rápido, ahí habían visto a Hermione, Luna y Ginny hablando seguramente de la cita de la castaña, Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia ellas, Harry se sentó enseguida de Hermione y Ron enseguida de Luna frente a Ginny, Hermione y Harry.

- ¿Qué hay chicas?

- Nada en especial, solo planeando la cita de Hermione – dijo Ginny para ver como reaccionaba Harry, este al escuchar sobre la cita puso atención a la conversación

- ¿Y a donde iras con Boot? – le preguntó el moreno a Hermione

- Pues estaba pensando en no se ir al parque que esta cerca de la tienda de Fred y George y después ir a las Tres Escobas, pero no estoy segura, ¿por qué preguntas?

- No por nada, solo quería saber que harían – respondió mientras le echaba una mirada a Boot en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Después de comer todos fueron a la sala común las chicas para arreglarse, y Harry y Ron, subieron a su habitación, tomaron dinero y bajaron a la sala común para jugar ajedrez y matar un poco el tiempo, pero sobre todo para afinar el plan de Harry ya que los carruajes saldrían pronto.

***

Luna y Ginny, se encontraban en el cuarto de Hermione ayudándola a vestirse para su cita, la castaña estaba algo nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar en escasos 30 minutos que es lo que tardarían en salir los carruajes a Hogsmeade. Luna se encargaba del maquillaje mientras que Ginny de su cabello, la cama estaba llena de varios conjuntos de ropa que no terminaban de convencer a ninguna de las 3 jóvenes.

- Chicas llegaremos tarde -exclamo la castaña

- Tranquila ya casi termino con tu peinado y Luna con el maquillaje, no te apures por el tiempo, aun que claro, no tendrías que preocuparte por el si hubieras cancelado a Terry y hubieras ido con nosotros a Hogsmeade, pero no tu quisiste ir con Terry

- ¿Seguirás con el tema? vamos Ginny sabes que es necesario que hable con el además estoy segura de que Harry entenderá todo, de verdad

- De acuerdo como quieras - respondió la pelirroja

- Ya termine con el maquillaje, ¿por que no te pruebas esto Herms? - dijo Luna mostrándole unos jeans y una blusa color morado con toques lilas

- De acuerdo - respondió tomando el conjunto que Luna le daba y entro al baño para poder cambiarse, mientras Luna y Ginny continuaban arreglándose

- ¿De verdad crees que Harry va entender todo esto? - preguntó Ginny

- La verdad no, aun que conociendo a Harry estoy convencida de que ya trama algo para arruinar esta cita

- Si también había pensado en eso, aun que si algo le sale mal - dijo negando con la cabeza

- Si lo se, será como estar de nuevo en la época de guerra

- Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó Hermione cuando salió del baño ya vestida con los jeans y la blusa morada, su cabello atado en una coleta alta dejando caer unos mechones rizados, un ligero maquillaje que la hacia ver muy natural y femenina

- Te ves increíble amiga - le dijo Ginny

- Yo te dije que esa blusa te quedaría espectacular y ven no me equivoqué, ahora ya es tiempo de que Ginny y yo nos cambiemos y listo.

10 minutos después, las 3 chicas bajaban a la sala común donde las esperaban Harry y Ron, Draco estaría en la entrada del colegio esperándolos, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos ahí salieron de inmediato hacia los patios del colegio. Al llegar se acercaron a Draco que estaba parado platicando con Terry Boot, ellos al verlos también se acercaron encontrándose en medio del camino.

- ¿Que tal chicos? - preguntó Draco al verlos - Hola amor - dijo saludando a Ginny con un beso en los labios

- Hola - respondió la pelirroja tomando la mano de su novio - ¿Les parece si nos adelantamos?

- No, vayan apartando lugar -respondió Harry mientras veía como Terry le obsequiaba un clavel rojo a Hermione _¿Un clavel?, bien un punto a favor para el idiota, aun que debería de decir medio punto a favor para el idiota, las flores favoritas de Hermione son las rosas rojas_

***

Cuando llegaron los carruajes, Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna y Ginny subieron a uno, mientras que Terry y Hermione subieron a otro que iba detrás del de los demás, Harry volteaba muy seguido para ver que eran lo que hacían. Ahora estaban conversando sobre quien sabe que cosa, mientras Hermione jugaba con la flor en sus manos. Harry de pronto sintió un vació en el estómago, ¿Qué pasaría si todo salía mal?, ¿Hermione dejaría de ser su amiga?, ¿La perdería?. Prefirió no pensar en eso, tenía que pensar que todo saldría bien, que se confesaría con Hermione y sería feliz, pero si algo salía mal, no quería ni pensarlo. El no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, los chicos bajaron del carruaje, Harry volteó de nuevo para ver a Hermione, esta bajaba del carruaje con la ayuda de Boot, quien parecía estar viviendo un sueño. _Prepárate Boot, que tu sueño está a nada de terminar – _pensó Harry, el se reunió con Ron y Draco, mientras Ginny y Luna iban a desearle suerte a Hermione.

- Bien, ¿a dónde iremos? – preguntó Ron

- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ver hacia donde se dirigen Hermione y Boot – dijo Draco

- Irán al parque, cerca de la tienda de Fred y George – respondió Harry

- Perfecto nosotros podemos ir con los gemelos, seguro que ahí encontraremos algo que arruine esta cita – dijo Ron

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos – respondió Draco.

- ¡Esto será divertido! – dijo Ron con malicia

- Más que divertido – dijo Harry

- Listo chicos, ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Luna cuando ella y Ginny se reunieron

- Sería bueno visitar a Fred y a George, ¿No creen? – dijo Harry, dado por iniciado el plan

- ¡Gran idea!, vamos – contestó Ginny, tomando la mano de Draco

***

Mientras, Terry y Hermione recorrían el parque central de Hogsmeade.

- ¿Es un lindo día no crees? – preguntó Hermione mientras ella

- Si, bastante y mas por que aceptaste venir conmigo – dijo tomándole la mano

- Si yo emm, no fue nada de verdad – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a la entrada de Sortilegios Weasley, donde Harry la observaba, al mirarse ambos se sonrieron.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? -

- Oh no es nada – respondió la castaña sonrojada – Es que también me alegra haber venido es todo, ¿Te gustaría comer un helado?

- Claro, vamos – dijo empezando a caminar con Hermione aun tomada de su mano.

Hermione echó de nuevo una mirada a la entrada de Sortilegios Weasley, pero Harry ya no estaba ahí y continuó caminando, mas no se dio cuenta de que Terry había observado todo.

***

Harry al ver que la castaña volvía a prestarle atención a Boot se volteó para entrar, mas decidido que antes, ¿Boot quería guerra?, pues guerra tendría.

- Hermano, ¿qué haces?, tenemos que entrar – le dijo Ron

- Ya voy – le respondió, y mientras lo seguía volteó hacia donde estaban Hermione y Boot, pero esta vez vio como se iban riendo tomados de la mano, apretó los puños y entro.

- ¡Harry, amigo que gusto verte! – lo recibió Fred

- ¿Qué hay Fred? - saludó

- Nada nuevo, el negocio va mejor que nunca – y era cierto, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, mayormente estudiantes de Hogwarts

- Me alegro

- ¡Harry!– dijo George que antes estaba hablando con Ron y lo demás - Justo el hombre que quería ver

- Hola George – saludó - ¿Para que querías verme?

- Bueno, solo para decirte que has venido al lugar indicado – dijo pasándole los hombros con un brazo dejando al moreno con una cara de duda

- Así es Harry, lo sabemos todo – apoyó Fred a su hermano

- ¿Todo?

- ¡Todo! – respondieron los gemelos al unísono

- Y déjanos decirte que...

- Nos honra que vengas a nosotros...

- Por ayuda... – explicaron Fred y George, mas Harry seguía con la misma cara de duda

- Vamos, sabemos que quieres hacerle algo horrible a Terry Boot – dijo George

- ¿Pero cómo...?

- ¿Lo supimos? – terminaron ambos

- ¡Si! ¿Quién les dijo eso?

- Ron – dijeron ambos sonriendo

- Si, bueno, era de esperarse – aceptó el moreno – Y.. ¿Qué me recomiendan?

- Harry, sabes que aquí siempre encontrarás lo mejor – dijo Fred – George hazme el favor

- Con mucho gusto Hermano – respondió – Ven síguenos

Fred y George lo condujeron hacia donde deberían estar los nuevos inventos, pues mucha gente los observaba

- Permiso señores, permiso... – dijo George apartando a la gente haciéndole paso a Harry

- Estamos en una misión especial... – escuchó Harry que decía Fred a unos niños, seguramente de primer año

- Bien Harry, nuestra novedad _caramelos longuilineos _

- Extienden la lengua hasta 10 veces mas de lo normal, son geniales y cuestan la ridícula cantidad de 5 sickes- dijo George

- Pero para ti amigo, la casa paga – dijo Fred

- Oigan a mi nunca me regalan nada – se quejó Ron que había escuchado el comentario de Fred - ¡Y soy su hermano!

- Por eso mismo – respondieron ambos

- Piénsalo Harry – dijo Fred y el y George se fueron a atender a los demás clientes

- Esos dos, son unos injustos, ¡¿Cómo es posible que a ti te regalen sus productos y a mi no?!

- Admítelo Weasley, tus hermanos no te dan preferencia – dijo Draco aguantando la risa

- Cierra la boca Malfoy – le respondió enojado - ¿Lo compraras?

- Si, esta genial – respondió el moreno mientras en su cara se formaba una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – le preguntó el pelirrojo

- Completamente

- ¿Y que hay si Hermine se entera?- le preguntó Draco

- No se enterará, tenlo por seguro – respondió con seguridad y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los gemelos – Chicos, me los llevo

- Muy buena elección Harry – le dijo Fred

- Solo recuerda que no debes abusar de ellos, puede traer algunas consecuencias – advirtió George

- Y funciona mejor si lo mezclas con una bebida – aconsejó ahora Fred

- Gracias chicos – les dijo Harry mientras guardaba un paquete de los caramelos en su bolsillo

- No hay de que y ¡Suerte!

- Gracias – respondió y salió del local junto con Ron y Draco, y Luna y Ginny, conversaban detrás de ellos.

- ¿Cómo crees que le este yendo a Hermione?

- Espero que bien Luna, por que si no, se va a armar un gran problema, estoy casi segura de que el cabezota de Harry va a entender todo mal

- Si lo se – respondió la Luna mientras echaba una mirada a los chicos que iban delante de ellas - ¿Qué crees que hayan comprado?, se ven bastante sospechosos

- No lo se, pero estoy segura de que no es nada bueno, ojalá y me equivoque

***

- De verdad Terry, no tenias que pagar todo – decía Hermione mientras se comía su helado de vainilla

- ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que sería si hubiera dejado pagar a mi acompañante? – le respondió – Eso no es de caballeros

- Pues te lo agradezco

- No hay de que – dijo guiñándole un ojo – Tómalo como un agradecimiento por aceptar acompañarme

- Al contrario, gracias por invitarme, la verdad es que no había tenido una cita durante algún tiempo, ya sabes había estado ayudando a Harry con el tema de la batalla que me concentré demasiado en eso y me olvidé de todo lo demás_ "Y no olvides mencionar que fue en ese tiempo cuando te enamoraste de tu mejor amigo" – _respondió mientras ella y Terry entraban a las Tres Escobas

- Si, te comprendo – respondió Terry – Pero ahora Él ya no está y puedes concentrarte mas en ti, ¿no crees? – respondió cuando ambos se sentaron en una mesa pegada a la ventana

- Si, eso es lo que intento ahora – confesó, pensando en la conversación que tendría con Harry al concluir su cita con Terry

- Buenas tardes jóvenes – los saludó Madame Rosmerta - ¿Saben que van a ordenar?

- 2 cervezas de mantequilla, por favor – dijo Hermione

- Enseguida – respondió la dueña del lugar dirigiéndose a la barra

Volviendo al tema, no creo que te tardes mucho en encontrar a alguien, ¿sabes? – le dijo mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Enserio, por que?

¿Por qué?, pues solo por que eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, independiente, justa, eres una mujer extraordinaria, asombrosa y muchas cosas mas – se detuvo un momento y tomó su mano con delicadeza entre las suyas - Y por eso es que estoy enamorado de ti – confesó dejando a Hermione helada.

***

- Chicos, ¿Por qué tanta prisa en llegar? – se quejó Luna

- Si, ¿es que acaso no nos escuchan?, ¡Oigan chicos no vienen solos, se enteran? – gritó Ginny

- ¡Son imposibles! – grito Luna

- Luna ese trío trama algo malo, muy malo

- Si, ¡ya lo noté! – le respondió deteniéndose a tomar aire mientras veían a Harry, Ron y Draco, acercarse a las Tres Escobas, ambas chicas aceleraron el paso hasta que llegaron hacia ellos, unos locales antes de llegar a su objetivo.

- ¿Nos podrían explicar que demonios están haciendo? – preguntó Ginny cuando ella y Luna se encontraron enfrente de ellos

- ¿Haciendo de que? – preguntó Draco intentando aparentar inocencia _– aunque no le salió muy bien-_

- Pues caminar, como si se fuera a extinguir Las Tres Escobas y estar hablando en susurros – respondió la pelirroja

- Eso sin mencionar el contenido extraño y seguramente dañino, que tiene la bolsa que Harry compró en Sortilegios Weasley – terminó de decir Luna

- ¿Contenido extraño y dañino? – dijo Ron - ¿No crees que exageras?

- Si, también creo que es algo exagerado – dijo Harry

- ¿Exagerado?

- Si – respondieron los 3 al unísono

- De acuerdo, si no es nada malo, ¿Qué es lo que esconden? – preguntó Luna

- Ya les dijimos que nada –dijo Ron

- Entonces no es nada – dijo Ginny cruzando los brazos

- Nada...de nada – dijo Luna imitándola

- ¿Nada como para arruinar cierta cita? – preguntó Ginny con alzando una ceja, y sonriendo al ver a los chicos abrir los ojos como platos _"Touché" _

- ¿Cita? – preguntó Draco soltando una risita nerviosa

- ¿Cuál cita? – respondió Harry al igual que Draco

- Si, la cita, ya saben, Hermione...Terry, ¿les suena? – dijo Luna intentando contener una carcajada.

Silencio.

Los chicos se miraban entre si, mientras, Ginny y Luna los miraban como si estuvieran acusándolos de un crimen.

- ¡Esta bien ustedes ganan! – gritó Ron, quien no había soportado la tortura impuesta por su hermana y su novia - ¡Harry compró un caramelo que hace que la lengua te crezca para echárselo a Terry y así arruinar la cita de Hermione! – explicó dejando a las chicas con una sonrisa satisfactoria

- Gracias Ron – dijo Harry con sarcasmo, mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo

- Lo siento amigo, pero nos estaban mirando feo, y además no creo que sea una buena idea, sabes que te apoyo con todo este asunto de Hermione, pero ¿no crees que esto es demasiado? – se defendió el pelirrojo

- Ron tiene razón Harry, ¿No crees que pueda existir la posibilidad de que a Hermione le interese Terry? – dijo Ginny, aun que ella sabía que Hermione no estaba interesada en Terry, quería saber su reacción.

Harry, al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja, miró hacia la ventana de las Tres Escobas, donde se podía ver claramente que Terry y Hermione hablaban y para su pesar estaban tomados de la mano. Pero de pronto se le vino a la mente un momento por el que había tomado la decisión de hacer lo que haría...

_Flash-Back_

_- Harry... lo que pasó en el castigo yo... - comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo_

_- Yo no me arrepiento - respondió Harry seriamente, mas su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, Hermione lo miró con asombro, pues ella pensaba que se había arrepentido y ahora le iba a pedir disculpas diciéndole que ese beso no debió haber pasado y que solo eran mejores amigos y no algo más. Hermione sonrió al ver que no era así._

_- Yo tampoco me arrepiento - le contestó mirándolo a los ojos, Harry le dió un beso en la frente y después acarició su mejilla que estaba levemente sonrojada_

_Fin del Flash-Back_

- No se si ella esté interesada en Boot, pero algo me dice que debo luchar por ella – dijo Harry serio_ "Si me dijo que no se arrepintió fue por algo, y estoy dispuesto a averiguar que es ese algo". _

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, las chicas se miraban un poco nerviosas, pues sabían que el plan no resultaría como estaba planeado, Harry miraba con atención la ventana donde estaban Hermione y Terry, Draco y Ron se miraban entre si y de vez en cuando posaban su vista en Hermione y su acompañante.

- Yo te apoyo – dijo el pelirrojo de repente

- ¿Qué?

- Que te apoyo, no estoy dispuesto a ver como se le escapa la felicidad a mi mejor amigo sin hacer nada, así que sigamos con el plan, ¿Qué opinas Draco?

- Completamente de acuerdo contigo cuñado – respondió el rubio

- Oye, emm Draco amigo, este... – decía Ron mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros al rubio – Ahórrate lo de cuñado ¿Quieres?

- Claro... – le dijo sonriendo al haber logrado lo que quería: molestar al pelirrojo – Bien chicas, ¿que tal si ustedes se van por ahí mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de este asunto?

- ¿Irnos? – dijeron ambas sorprendidas

- ¿Estas demente?

- ¿Ustedes creen que nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada? Iremos con ustedes, además estoy segura de que meterán la pata – dijo Ginny

- Ginny, no es momento para tu negatividad, así que si quieren venir de acuerdo, pero no se metan – le dijo Harry

- De acuerdo – aceptaron las chicas

- Entonces vamos.

Y con esas palabras, todos se dirigían a la entrada de las Tres Escobas.

***

- Se que no me crees pero esto que siento no es de hoy, empecé a sentir esto por ti luego de una reunión con el ED en la Sala de los Menesteres, me quede muy impresionado con los Galeones que usamos como comunicación, el encantamiento _proteico_, corresponde al nivel de los EXTASIS por su complejidad, en verdad me impresionaste mucho, y después empecé a sentir una gran admiración por ti, que después se transformó en amor

- Terry, yo... – respondió la castaña, mas no lograba pensar con coherencia

- No necesitas explicarme nada, se que no esperabas esto de mi, pero ya no podía guardarlo, solo...dime que opinas – le dijo un tanto nervioso

- Bueno, yo, en realidad no se que decirte, y bueno.. – dijo riendo nerviosamente , después de unos segundos de silencio – la verdad me tomas por sorpresa. – le sonrió, y él se la devolvió.

Tomó aire, era el momento de decirle a Terry el por que había aceptando salir con él, giró su cabeza a la ventana observando como sus amigos parecían discutir de alguna cosa, seguramente de algún nuevo artículo de Quidditch, cerró los ojos y decidió comenzar.

- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Terry al notar que la castaña parecía estar perdida en su mundo

- Si, si, muy bien – tomó aire y comenzó – Terry, en verdad te agradezco todo lo que me dijiste y me halagas mucho, pero la verdad es que...

- Estas enamorada de Harry, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó sin rodeos impidiendo que Hermione terminara. La castaña se quedó sorprendida ¿Era tan obvia?, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

- ¿Cómo..?

- ¿Lo supe? – Hermione asintió – Pues he visto como lo miras, y sin duda la amistad que tienen es inigualable, no sería normal que no sintieran algo mas que amistad algún día, ¿no crees?. Además vi como se miraban cuando estábamos en el parque mientas el entraba a "Sortilegios Weasley", no sonreías por haber venido conmigo, si no por que Harry te sonreía, ¿me equivoco? – le preguntó riendo

- No, no te equivocas – aceptó Hermione

- Entonces... si estas enamorada de Harry, ¿por qué saliste conmigo?

- No es para darle celos, si es lo que piensas – aclaró la castaña – es solo que necesitaba hablar contigo, decirte que, bueno..ya sabes...que amo a Harry y que...bueno, quiero que seamos amigos, no puedo ofrecerte otra cosa, solo mi amistad, y de verdad siento no poder corresponderte

- No te preocupes por mi – dijo tomándole la mano – Igual no esperaba que me correspondieras, siempre pensé que tu y Harry se enamorarían y ves, no me equivoqué – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Gracias Terry – le dijo también sonriendo - ¿Amigos?

- Amigos – confirmó - ¿Y que harás ahora, le dirás a Harry lo que sientes?- preguntó con curiosidad

- Pues, he estado pensándolo y estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, además si no lo intento nunca sabría lo que habría pasado si se lo hubiera confesado y no pienso vivir con el remordimiento – dijo la castaña tomando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, acto que Terry imitó

- Eso es justo lo que yo pienso – dijo una vez que había dejado su cerveza en la mesa – Si yo no te hubiera confesado lo que sentía ahora no seríamos amigos

- Eso es cierto – contestó Hermione

***

- Bien, ¿está todo listo? – preguntó Harry

- Todo listo hermano – le respondió su pelirrojo amigo

- Es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez – dijo Draco – Ya me esta cansando la cara de enamorado que tienes Potter – bromeó el rubio haciendo que Harry lo mirara mal

- Harry, ¿En verdad estas seguro de esto?

- Completamente Luna

- ¿No quieres esperar un poco mas? – dijo Luna – Estoy segura de que hay una mejor opción – finalizó recordando que Hermione tenía planeado hablar con el moreno al final del día

- Luna, he estado pensando mucho tiempo para llegar a este momento y créeme que no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión – sentenció Harry dejando claro que cancelar todo el plan perfectamente estructurado que tenía con Ron y Draco no era una opción.

Así que sin poder evitarlo mas los cinco se dirigieron a la entrada de las Tres Escobas; Harry pensando que por fin alejaría a Hermione de ese idiota y sacarlo del camino para poder hablar con ella a solas y arreglar todo, solo esperaba que nada saliera mal, Ron y Draco estaban mas que emocionados, pues ambos sabían que Harry y Hermione se amaban y todo este problema no debería de estar pasando, aun que sin duda era divertido y Luna y Ginny los seguían mas por voluntad de ellos y por supervisar que por deseo propio, ya que ambas sabían que esto iba a terminar mal... realmente mal.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gusto?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?. Ustedes opinan, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios, ahora estoy un poco corta de tiempo por eso no les agradezco como se merecen, espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, pero han sido unas semanas bastante difíciles y ajetreadas, espero puedan entenderme.

Un beso a todos! Gracias de nuevo!

MissPotterGranger


	4. Secuestros y Confesiones

**Hola!. Bueno., primero que nada espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor del mundo, éxitos, alegrías, mucha unión en sus familias, paz entre los suyos, que es lo que nuestro mundo necesita, les deseo lo mejor y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad! :D**

**Ahora si, después de tanto tiempo, vengo con la continuación, que como les había comentado es el final del Fic, es un trozo bastante largo xD, espero que sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias a todos ustedes que han seguido conmigo hasta el final. Se los agradezco. **

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. **__**Yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Espero que les guste y Disfruten la lectura! **

**Notas sobre el escrito:**

- letra normal entre guiones - (Diálogo de los personajes)

_"cursivas y en comillas" (Pensamientos de los personajes)_

_(cursivas y en paréntesis) - traducción de Terry_

**Secuestros y Confesiones**

**Mini-Fic**

**[H&Hr]**

**Capitulo 4 : Secuestros y Confesiones**

_- ¿No quieres esperar un poco mas? – dijo Luna – Estoy segura de que hay una mejor opción – […]_

_- Luna, he estado pensando mucho tiempo para llegar a este momento y créeme que no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión – […]_

_Así que sin poder evitarlo mas los cinco se dirigieron a la entrada de las Tres Escobas; Harry pensando que por fin alejaría a Hermione de ese idiota y sacarlo del camino para poder hablar con ella a solas y arreglar todo, solo esperaba que nada saliera mal, Ron y Draco estaban mas que emocionados, pues ambos sabían que Harry y Hermione se amaban y todo este problema no debería de estar pasando, aun que sin duda era divertido y Luna y Ginny los seguían mas por voluntad de ellos y por supervisar que por deseo propio, ya que ambas sabían que esto iba a terminar mal... realmente mal._

Ambas se miraron por última vez, y antes de que los 3 chicos pudieran entrar Luna se interpuso entre ellos y la puerta impidiéndoles el paso, pensando que esta vez lograrían algo Ginny se puso a su lado

- ¿De verdad están seguros de esto? – preguntó la rubia

- Luna, ya te lo dije – le respondió Harry con fastidio – Estoy completamente seguro de esto, así que te agradecería que nos dejaras entrar

- Harry, razona – dijo ahora Ginny – Algo saldrá mal y Hermione se enojará escúchanos

Harry respiró pesadamente, pasando sus manos por su cara en señal de desesperación.

**- **Chicas, de verdad, aprecio lo que hacen , pero es una decisión tomada y no cambiare esa decisión ahora

- Pero Harry...

- Chicas, ya! – dijo Draco – Harry sabe lo que hace y además tiene nuestra ayuda, nada saldrá mal

Al ver que nada podían hacer se apartaron de la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Al entrar vieron a Hermione y a Terry conversando muy animadamente mientras bebían unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- Bien, ya saben que hacer – les dijo Harry a Ron y a Draco, estos tomaron las manos de sus respectivas novias y empezaron a caminar hacia la mesa de Hermione y Terry mientras Harry se dirigía a la barra bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos miel.

***

- ¿Y ya tienes un plan específico para decírselo a Harry? – le preguntó Terry tras beber el contenido de su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla

- En realidad no… ¿Alguna idea?

- No, pero podrías hablar con él en este momento – dijo mientras señalaba la puerta del local – Acaba de entrar

Hermione se giró y observó que al lugar entraban Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna y Ginny, estas últimas con un semblante preocupado, Ron y Draco tomaron las manos de sus respectivas novias y empezaron a caminar hacia la mesa de Hermione y Terry mientras Harry se dirigía a la barra, la castaña observó como el moreno pedía varias cervezas de mantequilla lo cual no le resultó extraño, siempre era uno el que pedía las bebidas.

- Hola Chicos, ¿cómo va todo? – saludo Draco sentándose enseguida de Hermione arrastrando a Ginny con él, mientras Ron hacía lo mismo sentándose a lado de Terry

- Genial, ¿y ustedes? – preguntó Terry al momento que le lanzaba una mirada a Hermione, esta lo miró extrañada y volteó hacia donde estaba el moreno, observó que le entregaban una charola con 7 bebidas, de ellas separó 6 y a la última la dejó de lado, sacó una bolsa pequeña que tenía guardada dentro del bolso de su pantalón, sacó el contenido y lo vertió dentro de la séptima bebida. Draco observó que Hermione estaba mirando a Harry y posó su vista en el moreno justo en el momento en el que vertía el caramelo.

Asustado, trató de pensar en algo, la castaña estaba bastante interesada en lo que hacía Harry, vio que frente a Hermione había un tarro con cerveza de mantequilla dentro y haciéndolo pasar por una accidente el contenido cayó sobre la ropa de Hermione haciendo que pegara un grito, sacando a todos de su platica.

- ¡Lo siento Hermione! – dijo Draco levantando el tarro mientras limpiaba la mesa con una servilleta – No fue mi intención, de verdad lo siento

- No te preocupes fue un accidente – le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa, tomó su varita y con un hechizo su ropa quedó seca de nuevo

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Harry al ver a Draco limpiando la mesa

- Un accidente – le respondió Hermione – Draco me tiró la cerveza encima, pero esta todo bien

- Bueno, ¿y que tal todo? – dijo colocando la charola en el centro de la mesa, le echó una mirada a Ron y le señaló disimuladamente la cerveza que sería para el Ravenclaw y después se sentó a lado de Hermione

- Excelente, la hemos pasado muy bien – dijo Hermione mirando a Terry

- Ron me contó que fueron a la nueva tienda de bromas de Fred y George – dijo Terry interesado - ¿Qué tal esta?

- Genial – exclamó Draco – Es sorprendente la cantidad de gente que hay, por eso no estuvimos mucho tiempo

- Además que los artículos nuevos están geniales – comentó Harry y miró a Ron, era la señal

- ¿Qué les parece si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla y después vamos a ver la tienda? – preguntó el pelirrojo empezando a repartir las bebidas un tanto nervioso por temor a equivocarse _"Harry me debe una enorme"_

- Me parece genial – habló por primera ves Ginny, ya que ella y Luna habían observado que Hermione miraba atentamente a Harry desde que se sentó, era mas que obvio que sospechaba algo

Cuando Ron terminó de repartir las bebidas todos bebieron un poco de ella, Draco, Ron, Luna y Ginny esperaban la reacción de Hermione y se miraban entre ellos. Ambos chicos, ahora estaban seguros de que había sido una mala idea, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, mientras Hermione observaba a Harry quien parecía algo ansioso.

Hermione dejo su tarro sobre la mesa y observó a sus amigos _"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Draco y Ron tienen cara de preocupación, como si hubieran hecho algo malo; Ginny ha hablado solo 1 ves, lo cual es raro en ella; Luna no deja de mirarme como si me estuviera evaluando y Harry, el vertió algo en una de las bebidas y ahora parece ansioso, ¡Harry , que demonios has hecho!"_

- Harry, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas? – le susurró

- Claro – dijo Harry sonriendo y se levantó de la mesa seguido de Hermione y se dirigieron a un lugar apartado del local

- Listo, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Harry

- Eso es lo que yo iba a preguntarte – le dijo seriamente - ¿Qué estas tramando?

- ¿Tramando?, yo no estoy tramando nada – dijo Harry intentando parecer tranquilo, la mirada que la castaña le echaba era insoportable para él. La castaña bajó la mirada intentando calmarse, pero vio algo en el bolso del pantalón de su amigo lo que le llamó la atención

- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó, Harry al ver lo que la castaña señalaba e intentó esconderlo y puso resistencia cuando la castaña quería tomarlo, hasta que Hermione se lo quitó de las manos

- Hermione…

- "Caramelo Longuilinguo de Sortilegios Weasley"- leyó- ¿Qué significa esto?- lo miró de forma acusadora - explícate

- Pues…verás yo…

- Sabes qué…no importa

- Hermione , por favor déjame explicarte – le rogó

- ¡NO!¿Crees que soy tonta? – exclamo Hermione - ¿Crees que no vi lo que hiciste con las bebidas?, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que los demás están nerviosos?, ¿Acaso me crees tan idiota y crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de nada? – gritó mientras lo acusaba con el dedo índice – Dime de una vez por que demonios lo… - mas no pudo continuar por que el grito de Luna y Ginny resonó en todo el local, ambos corrieron hasta la mesa.

La escena que se presentaba ante ellos era terrible, Terry tenía la lengua mas larga de lo normal, tenía cara de terror y la cerveza de su tarro estaba esparcida por el suelo y por la mesa, Ginny y Luna estaban aterradas mientras que Draco y Ron no sabían que hacer

- ¿Qué paso?, por merlín Terry, ¡¿Qué pasó?! – gritó Hermione con desesperación

- ¡No do fe!, edstada domando da delveda y daso edto(_no lo sé, estaba tomando la cerveza cuando pasó esto)_

- ¡Esto no es posible! – gritó la castaña, todos en el local miraban curiosos lo que sucedía. Hermione se volteó para ver a Harry, quien estaba mas blanco que un fantasma - ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO? – gritó con desesperación y miedo, Terry comenzaba a ponerse morado pues el tamaño de su lengua le impedía respirar fácilmente

- Yo, yo… - decía pero no lograba articular palabras, estaba horriblemente arrepentido, se sentía avergonzado de si mismo _"¿Qué fue lo que hice? _– Hermione yo…

- Sabes que, no me interesa que me expliques nada, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, ahórrate tu explicación, no me importa – le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos- Vamos Terry, te llevaré con Madame Pomfrey- tomó a Terry por el brazo y ambos salieron por la puerta dejando a Ron, Draco, Luna y Ginny mirando un arrepentido y dolido Harry.

***

- Terry, ¿Seguro que estas bien?, luces un poco mal – dijo preocupada mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la enfermería

- Di edoy dien, do de deocubes_(Si estoy bien, no te preocupes)_ – Dijo Terry sosteniendo su lengua con sus manos

- No entiendo como pudo ser capaz de hacer tal cosa, ¿Qué pudo haberlo obligado a hacerlo?

- Do das degudo eds que do de daya gudsdado que dadiea gondigo_(Lo mas seguro es que no le haya gustado que saliera contigo)_

- No lo sé, pero no quiero hablar de él – dijo y después abrió la puerta de la enfermería - ¿Madame Pomfrey? – llamó a la enfermera - ¿Está aquí?

- ¿Srita. Granger? – preguntó al salir de su oficina - ¿Sr. Boot que le ha sucedido?

- Le dieron Caramelos Longuilinguos – explicó Hermione mientras ayudaba a Terry a sentarse - ¿Sabe como revertir el hechizo?

- Seguro, solo me tomará unos momentos, pero el Sr. Boot tendrá que descansar, puede venir a visitarlo en unas horas

- Gracias Madame Pomfrey – dijo agradecida – Vendré a verte en un rato Terry

- Glaro, y gladia_(Claro y gracias)_

***

Harry y los demás caminaban hacia los carruajes que los llevarían de nuevo a Hogwarts. Ron, Draco, Ginny y Luna conversaban mientras Harry permanecía cabizbajo. _"¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?, ¿Por qué no les hice caso a Ginny y a Luna?, de seguro que si las hubiera escuchado nada de esto estuviera pasando, Terry no hubiera tenido que pasar por esa broma y Hermione no se habría enojado conmigo. Soy un idiota"_ se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, estaba dispuesto a pedirles una disculpa a Hermione y a Terry, y si ellos querían tener algo mas que una amistad lo aceptaría, él ya había arruinado su oportunidad.

- Harry, ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Luna con preocupación cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta bien?, soy la peor basura, no puedo creer que me cegaron los celos, ¿por qué no te escuche a ti y a Ginny?, si les hubiera hecho caso, nada de esto hubiera pasado

- Lo se Harry – dijo mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, donde Harry estaba sentado frente a ella. – Pero aun puedes arreglar las cosas con Herms, solo tienes que disculparte, estoy segura de que ella entenderá

- Harry, ella te ama, te escuchará – le aseguró Ginny

Harry , después de escuchar eso se sintió peor, el también la amaba. Se levantó excusándose de que quería estar solo y salió de la sala común.

- No pensé que esto causaría tantos problemas – dijo Ron pensativo

- Ni yo – lo apoyó Draco – Debimos escucharlas chicas

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, todos pensaban en lo ocurrido en las Tres Escobas, lo mejor hubiera sido no hacer nada y esperar que las cosas se acomodaran por si solas, tal ves Hermione tenía una razón para haber salido con Terry, "_¿Pero cual era?_" – se preguntó Draco

- Chicas, ¿Qué sabían acerca de la cita? - preguntó Draco. Luna y Ginny se asombraron de tal pregunta. Esa era una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza, si ambos se amaban, ¿por qué Hermione saldría con el Ravenclaw?.

- Verán…- empezó Ginny

- Hoy en la mañana Hermione nos dijo a Ginny y a mi lo que había pasado en el castigo y todo eso y nos dijo que quería hablar con Harry…

- ¿Para qué quería hablar Harry?

- Explícate Luna- dijo Ron

- Bueno, en resumen, Hermione solo le iba a decir a Terry que lo quería como un amigo y después de arreglar todo hablaría con Harry y le explicaría por que había salido con Terry

- Pero Harry confundió todo, como le habíamos advertido a Hermione y ahora este es el resultado

- ¡Este par! Les juro que hay veces que me…¡arg! - exclamó Ron

- Si lo sé hermano – dijo Ginny – Pero no podemos hacer nada, es algo entre ellos

***

Harry caminaba por los pasillos cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y ahora no sabía ni como arreglarlo, sentía como si el mundo se le hubiera echado encima y el no pudiera hacer nada contra ello.

Y es que, ¿quién haría semejante cosa?. La respuesta era clara, un loco cegado por los celos, alguien desesperado al no tener a la mujer que amaba por no atreverse a declararse, alguien cobarde, alguien como él.

Se recargó en la pared del pasillo desierto al que había doblado y suspiró, necesitaba encontrar la mejor manera posible para disculparse, aun que estaba seguro que Hermione no quería verlo ni en pintura.

- ¿Qué hago para que me perdones Hermione? – preguntó Harry al aire y suspiró de nuevo

- Desaparecer sería una gran opción – respondió la voz de alguien que aparecía recientemente en el pasillo

- Hermione – dijo sorprendido al verla frente a él y se acercó para impedirle el paso – Hermione, yo… yo solo quería

- No me importa lo que tengas que decirme Potter – le respondió desafiante - Así que déjame pasar – dijo mientras se movía a la derecha, pero Harry se puso frente a ella, quedando acorralada entre la pared y él

- No hasta que me escuches – dijo firmemente

- No me interesa escucharte – dijo ahora intentando escapar por la izquierda, pero Harry se puso frente a ella de nuevo

- ¿Por qué no te interesa escucharme?, ¿No eres tu la que siempre me dice que todos tienen una buena razón para sus acciones?, ¿Qué todos merecen ser escuchados? – le dijo enfrentándola y acercándose a ella – Solo te pido la oportunidad de disculparme – se acercó mas a ella haciendo que la espalda de la castaña se pegara a la pared y quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia

- Yo se que siempre te he dicho eso – aceptó – Pero las razones por las que no me interesa escucharte es que todo lo hiciste por celos, por que no pudiste soportar que yo pudiera salir con alguien y por que eres demasiado cobarde para… -respiro hondo y bajó la mirada para serenar su respiración, y una vez que lo logró volvió a mirarlo - Terry no tiene la culpa de tus conflictos y sin embargo, fue el quien pagó las consecuencias de tus actos y eso…- hizo una pausa pues sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas que luchaban por salir – no puedo perdonártelo

Harry estaba sorprendido de las palabras dichas por la ojimiel, eran ciertas y el lo sabía, mas no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sin embargo permaneció serio y decidió enfrentarla

- Tienes razón, Terry no debió de salir lastimado, y créeme que me disculparé con él, pero…- dijo ahora tomando su rostro entre sus manos a pesar de que ella se oponía y pegó su frente a la de ella – De verdad estoy arrepentido…por favor perdóname

Poco a poco Harry fue acercando su rostro a los labios de la castaña, que aun permanecía entre sus manos y hacía que sus frentes permanecieran juntas a pesar de la resistencia. Y después de varios segundos sus labios se juntaron por tercera vez.

Hermione de inmediato intensificó la resistencia que ya ejercía intentando separarse de Harry poniendo sus manos en el pecho de éste, pero solo logro que él la abrazara por la cintura con fuerza la acorralara mas contra la pared del pasillo. Tras varios intentos de apartarlo de ella y ver que no podía empezó a corresponder su beso, por que aun que no quisiera aceptarlo deseaba perdonarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio, pero el orgullo era mas grande.

Mas la imagen de Terry aterrado, con su lengua de un tamaño enorme y con la cara morada por falta de oxígeno en las Tres Escobas hizo aparición en la mente de Hermione _"¿Qué demonios haces Hermione?"_ – se preguntó a si misma. Se separó de Harry con brusquedad, enojada con él por atreverla a besarla y aún mas enojada consigo misma por haberlo permitido, miró a Harry con enojo y le estampó una fuerte cachetada en la cara.

- Jamás – dijo con la respiración agitada y cerró los ojos – Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo – lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y caminó lo más rápido que pudo en busca de un aula vacía dejando a Harry sobándose la mejilla derecha.

Dobló por el pasillo mas cercano y entró en la primera puerta que encontró, una ves dentro la selló y silenció mágicamente. Se recargó contra la puerta y soltó un gruñido de frustración, estaba furiosa con ella misma por permitir que el la besara, y peor que ella le correspondiera. Estaba furiosa con él por lo que había echo en la Tres Escobas, ¿qué acaso no era su amiga?, ¿no merecía salir con alguien?, ¿estaría celoso? O ¿era todo producto de una apuesta?.

¿Por qué no se atrevía a confesarle que la quería mas como una amiga?. Por que ella ya lo sabía, o eso creía, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto desde hacía horas, además, ¿por qué otra razón la había besado 2 veces la noche anterior?, ¿por qué había actuado así cuando recibió la carta de Terry?, ¿por qué hizo lo he hizo hoy?.

Ella sabía el por qué, él la quería tanto como el a ella, pero por mas que deseara perdonarlo, no podía, había actuado cobardemente contra alguien inocente.

Recordando a Terry, decidió ir a visitarlo después de cenar. Quitó los hechizos de la puerta y salió hacia el gran comedor, esperando que Harry no se encontrara ahí. Al entrar vio a los hermanos Weasley y se sentó al lado de Ginny

- Hola chicos - saludó

- Hola Herms – le respondieron ambos. Se sirvió un poco de cereal y empezó a comer

- ¿Cómo está Terry? – le preguntó Ginny

- Muy bien, supongo, lo deje en la enfermería, seguro que Madame Pomfrey ya lo curó

- Si eso es seguro

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a verlo después de cenar?

- Claro sería estupendo – le respondió con una sonrisa

- De verdad se veía muy mal – opinó Ron

- Si, bueno, al menos no fue mucho peor – exclamó Ginny

- Tienes razón – la apoyó Ron

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ginny y Hermione fueron a la enfermería mientras Ron iba en busca de su mejor amigo que no había ido a cenar.

***

Harry estaba caminando por los jardines pensando en lo ocurrido recientemente. Le debía una disculpa a Terry, estaba dispuesto a ir cuando se encontró con su mejor amigo

- Hola Harry – lo saludó

- Hola Ron, ¿qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó extrañado

- Vine a buscarte, no fuiste a cenar – le explicó

- Si, decidí no ir y mejor me puse a pensar en lo que pasó hoy – suspiró – Ahora si arruiné todo

- Te mentiría al decir que no tienes la culpa hermano, pero esta ves la hiciste grande – le respondió sincero

- Lo sé Ron – aceptó Harry soltando un suspiro – Y ya lo arruine aun más

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó extrañado – Estoy seguro de que si hablas con ella te escuchará y todo se arreglará

- Ya lo intenté, y no funcionó – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo – Nos encontramos en un pasillo, intenté hablar con ella, discutimos y… - otro suspiro

- ¿Y?

- La besé, después me golpeó y se fue. Es por eso que no querrá verme ni en un millón de años

- ¿La besaste? – le preguntó sombrado – ¡Por Merlín Harry!, ¿Qué harás ahora?

- No lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Por ahora iré a disculparme con Terry

- Claro ve, te espero en la Sala Común

- Claro, adiós

***

- ¿Entonces te lo encontraste? – le preguntó Ginny

- Si – dijo restándole importancia al asunto

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Pues el estaba ahí yo iba pasando y estaba furiosa por lo que le había hecho a Terry y aun lo estoy, entonces lo vi, intentó disculparse, yo exploté, discutimos, después me besó, me enojé aun mas, le di una bofetada y me alejé de ahí -

- ¿Te besó? – le preguntó impresionada, eso seguramente había empeorado las cosas

- ¡Si! – gritó - ¡Y estoy furiosa! No solo con él por haberse atrevido a hacerlo, si no también conmigo por haber correspondido, al principio me negaba, pero…¡ARG! - gritó

- Tranquilízate – le dijo tomándola por los hombros

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

- Esque ¡ay Hermione! – suspiró – Te dije que era mala idea salir con Terry, te dije que Harry confundiría todo y…

- ¿Tu lo sabías?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tu sabías lo que Harry planeaba? – le preguntó Hermione sin poder creerlo - ¿Lo sabías? – Ginny suspiró

- Si, Luna y yo nos enteramos cuando fuimos a la tienda de los gemelos, Harry había comprado algo y él, Ron y Draco actuaban extraño, Luna y yo los presionamos para que nos dijeran que tramaban hasta que lo logramos, tratamos de hacer entrar en razón a Harry, pero no lo logramos – explicó – Siento que Luna y yo no hayamos logrado evitarlo, de verdad lo intentamos

El silencio inundó el pasillo en el que se encontraban, la ojimel suspiró, no tenía razón para enfadarse con su amiga, al contrario, ella trató de evitarlo y debía agradecerle.

- Gracias por intentarlo Gin - le sonrió y la pelirroja le correspondió igual

Caminaron por varios pasillos mas hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, al entrar encontraron al Ravenclaw leyendo una revista de Quidditch, lucía como si nada le hubiera sucedido

- Hola Terry – saludaron ambas chicas

- Hola chicas – las saludó dejando la revista en la mesita de noche

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Hermione

- Como nuevo – dijo sonriente – Aun que Madame Pomfrey insistió en que me quedara a dormir aquí

- Es normal – comentó la pelirroja

- Srita. Granger, Srita. Weasley, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, no es horario de visitas – las reprendió Madame Pomfrey quien iba saliendo de su oficina con un frasco en la mano, seguramente sería para Terry

- Emm…nosotras – dijo Ginny

- No importa, váyanse a la cama ahora mismo, el Sr. Boot necesita descansar

- Claro – dijo Hermione

- Hasta mañana chicas, buenas noches

- Hasta mañana Terry.

Al cerrar la puerta de la enfermería se encontraron a Harry que caminaba hacia ellas.

- Hola chicas

- Hola Harry – le respondió Ginny, Hermione solo alzó las cejas extrañada de que anduviera por ahí

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó en un tono seco

- Te dije que me disculparía con Terry y eso haré – le respondió mirándola a los ojos

- Bien – dijo empezando a caminar – Es lo menos que puedes hacer, ¿vienes Gin?

- Si en un minuto

Ginny y Harry permanecieron en su lugar viendo como Hermione se iba, una vez que se perdió de vista Ginny se volteó para observar a Harry

- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro – respondió sin mirarla, pues su vista estaba fija en el lugar por donde la castaña había desaparecido

- No te preocupes – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro – Todo se solucionará

- Gracias – respondió con una sonrisa de lado

- Suerte con Terry – le dijo cuando estaba caminando por el mismo lugar por donde había salido Hermione

Cuando Ginny se fue, tomo aire y sacando su valor Gryffindor entro a la enfermería. Terry esta sentado leyendo una revista, por suerte Madame Pomfrey no estaba

- ¿Harry? – preguntó el Ravenclaw mirándolo asombrado, no esperaba su visita

- Hola Terry – saludó y se paró enseguida de la cama en donde estaba - ¿Cómo…? – se aclaró la garganta - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, Madame Pomfrey me curó de inmediato, gracias por preguntar

- Si…emm… veras… yo – pasó su mano por su cabello para poder calmar sus nervios – Yo… lo siento, lo que hice no estuvo nada bien, actué como un cobarde, como un completo celoso al ver que alguien podría arrebatarme a la chica que amo, hice las cosas sin pensar realmente lo que hacía y de verdad lo siento

El silencio que se produjo fue incómodo, Terry estaba asombrado con la sinceridad del ojiverde y Harry esperaba ansioso que se levantara a darle una paliza o que lo perdonara

- No te preocupes – dijo Terry sonriéndole – Todo está olvidado

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el moreno feliz, al menos el si lo había disculpado

- Claro, estoy seguro de que en tu lugar yo habría actuado igual, bueno no solo yo, sino todos los hombres – rió – Pero no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte

- Si eso lo se, pero Hermione no quiere hablarme

- Dale tiempo, estoy seguro de que te escuchará

- Si, creo que haré eso – le sonrió - ¿Todo bien entre nosotros?

- Sin resentimientos – se estrecharon la mano en señal de amistad – Y Harry… - le dijo antes de que saliera por la puerta

- ¿Si?

- Lucha por Hermione, es una gran chica, no la dejes ir

Ambos sonrieron, Terry retomó su lectura mientras Harry salía de la enfermería con renovada energía. Aún tenía la esperanza de que Hermione lo perdonara y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

***

Las semanas pasaban volando y la situación entre Harry y Hermione seguía igual y hasta había empeorado. Antes sólo se hablaban para darse los buenos días, las buenas noches y hasta el típico "¿Me pasas la sal?". Pero ahora no pasaba de los saludos de cortesía. Hermione pasaba todo su tiempo con Terry, que había salido días mas tarde de la enfermería pues esa misma noche su cuerpo había soltado una reacción alérgica post-consumo, y aun que éste le decía que debía arreglar las cosas con Harry, el orgullo de la ojimiel era mas grande.

Harry por otro lado intentaba por todos los medios posibles hablar con ella, cuando se enteró de la reacción alérgica de Terry se sintió aun peor y claro como era de esperarse Hermione estaba mas furiosa con él. También , en un intento desesperado había convencido a Terry e que le dijera que lo escuchara, y Terry lo hizo, mas la castaña no le hizo caso.

Ese día Terry y Hermione habían decidido pasear por los jardines antes de cenar, se les había hecho una costumbre.

- De verdad pagaría por ver la cara de Parkinson de nuevo – decía Hermione riendo descontroladamente

- Lo mismo digo, ha sido la mejor clase de pociones de mi vida – respondió Terry en el mismo estado que la castaña, y no era para menos, Pansy había hecho explotar las mazmorras con su poción y la mayoría de esta había caído sobre el rostro del Profesor Snape sacándole un boleto a la enfermería

- Recuerdo una ves cuando Harry… - empezó a decir Hermione, pero de pronto cayó al mencionar el nombre del ojiverde

***

Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny y Luna estaban sentados en el árbol que acostumbraban frente al lago cuando vieron pasar a Terry y Hermione riendo. Las conversaciones cesaron al ver la escena. Ron, Draco, Ginny y Luna al igual que Harry y Terry habían intentado que Hermione volviera a hablarle a Harry, pero ella siempre decía que no lo haría.

- ¿Aún no tienes suerte con ella? – le preguntó Luna

- No, ya lo intenté todo – dijo el ojiverde con desánimo

- ¿Quieres que Luna y yo volvamos a habla con ella? – le preguntó Ginny – Quizá podamos lograr algo mas que la última vez que se lo dijimos

- Pues estaría bien, aun que dudo que ella las escuche – dijo Draco – Rodos lo hemos intentado innumerables veces

- La única forma en que Harry lograría que ella lo escuchara sería secuestrarla, aunque creo que sería algo exagerado…¿Harry estas bien? – le preguntó al notar que su mejor amigo se había quedado pensativo observando a la castaña metros enfrente de ellos

- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? – dijo repentinamente con una sonrisa - ¡Qué gran idea Ron, eres un genio!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender – Solo era una broma

- Pues tal vez resulte

- Harry no creo que…

- ¡Funcionará, losé! – dijo y sin que los demás pudieran hacer nada se levantó y salió en dirección al castillo

***

- ¿Qué hizo? – dijo Terry intentando que Hermione continuaba, desde lo sucedido no hablaba de él

- Nada importante, ¿vamos a cenar?

- ¿Por qué no dejas el orgullo de lado y dejas que hable contigo? Han pasado 3 semanas y el ha intentado disculparse, ¿Por qué no quieres escucharlo?

- Por que… ¡por que lo que hizo fue muy cobarde!, además que el que pagó las consecuencias fuiste tu y solo actuó por sus estúpidos celos y sin pensar las consecuencias como siempre y…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo vas a dejar explicarte por que lo hizo?, ¿Vas a renunciar a él por algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin poder creerlo - ¿Estas de acuerdo con el?

- Solo te diré que yo y cualquier otro chico habría hecho lo mismo – respondió sincero y ella lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo

- No lo puedo creer

Y sin más dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el castillo

***

Harry permanecía escondido tras una de las estatuas que estaban cerca de la entrada esperando a que Hermione y Terry entrasen, tenía un plan aturdiría por unos segundos a Terry, para poder llevarse a Hermione, sonaba un poco macabro, pero bueno, la emoción de que tal vez por fin Hermione le hablara de nuevo le impedía a su imaginación otro plan, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Hermione se acercaba sola. _"Esto no podría salir mejor, ¡Gracias Merlín!"_

***

La castaña caminaba enfurecida hacia el castillo, no podía creer que Terry le dijera eso, "Solo te diré que yo y cualquier otro chico habría hecho lo mismo", _"No puede ser, ¿De verdad cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo?, no lo creo, aun que se que Harry debe de tener una razón, por mas que me cueste aceptarlo. Además de que ha hecho muchos intentos para disculparse, ¿y si le doy la oportunidad?, él tiene razón todos la merecen además de que – suspiro - ¡Demonios lo extraño demasiado!_

En el momento en el que sus pies tocaron el interior de Hogwarts sintió unas fuertes manos que la tomaban desprevenida, una le impedía moverse ya que estaba posada en su cintura y la otra le tapaba ambos ojos impidiéndole ver quien era.

Intentó pegar un grito pero nada salía de su boca, el susto le impedía el habla, por lo que empezó a forcejear con mas fuerza para que el tipo la soltara, le pego con un codo de lleno en el estómago y el ahogó un grito de dolor, aprovechó para girarse e intentar escapar, pero al ver a esa persona quedó helada…

- ¡Harry! – gritó, al verlo tomándose el estómago con las manos - ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? – le gritó - ¿Acaso estás demente, que es lo que pretendías ha…? ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS BÁJAME INMEDIATAMENTE! - Harry de un momento a otro se la había echado encima de su hombro derecho - ¡HARRY BÁJAME!

- No lo haré, esta vez no vas a escapar y me vas a escuchar – le respondió.

Harry trataba de pasar por los pasillos menos transitados para no levantar sospechas y para que nadie los mirara, Hermione se movía demasiado e insistía en que la bajara pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, esta vez no se iría y estaba decidido a decirle todo.

- Harry, enserio ¡bájame! Me estas mareando – dijo la castaña, pues la mitad de su cuerpo colgaba por la espalda del ojiverde - ¡HARRY! – le grito y empezó a patalear como si estuviera en una alberca esperando que el moreno la bajara

- ¡Esta bien! – le dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse, llevaba todo el camino así. Como pudo abrió la primera puerta que estaba a su alcance que para gusto de Harry y el horror para Hermione era un armario de limpieza bastante pequeño , empujo la puerta con un pie y después entro, con un poco de brusquedad bajo a Hermione de su hombro – Listo ya estas abajo ¿contenta?

- Estaría más contenta si estuviera abajo lejos de ti –

Harry solo atinó a rodar los ojos _"Esto va a ser difícil"_ – se dijo Harry

-Igual gracias por bajarme, no ha sido un placer, pero … - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a Harry, abrió la puerta unos cuantos centímetros cundo esta volvió a cerrarse para después soltar un resplandor.

Se giró para ver a Harry el cual se encontraba con su varita en la mano y con una media sonrisa en el rostro

- Muy astuto, pero yo también tengo mi… ¿dónde…? – pero su varita no estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica

- Sabía que intentarías algo así, y por eso me vi obligado a quitarte esto – le su pantalón saco la varita de la castaña y se la enseñó agitándola

- Dame mi varita – le dijo la ojimiel firmemente

- No – respondió simplemente

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos aquí? – le dijo furiosa

- Ya te lo dije

- Si pretendes que te escuche estas realmente loco

- ¿Por qué mejor dejas de actuar como una niña y te comportas como alguien adulto?

- ¿Perdón? – le preguntó incrédula - ¿Yo una niña?

**- **¿Acaso ves a alguien más aquí? ¡Claro que tú!

- ¿Quién era el que se comportó como un niño? ¿ El que actuó sin pensar en las consecuencias?, ¿Al que no le importó lo que yo sentía?, ¡ESE FUISTE TÚ!

- ¡LO SE HERMIONE! – le gritó, comenzaba a enojarse

- Me da mucho gusto que lo entiendas ahora por favor ¡déjame salir!

- Ya te dije que no saldrás de aquí hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte

- ¿Y tú crees que esta es la mejor manera de que te escuche?, ¿secuestrándome?

- Tú hiciste que yo llegara a estos medios

- ¡YO NUNCA…! – pero no logró completar la frase, todo se estaba saliendo de control, tenía que tranquilizarse, ella también deseaba saber el por qué, tomó aire y decidió que Harry hablara – Bien, quieres hablar, hablaremos – le dijo cuando sus miradas se conectaron - Empieza

- Vaya, ¡Por fin! – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la boca – Te tomó 3 semanas

- Deja los sarcasmos Potter y habla de una vez – le dijo con voz seca

- Bien Granger, ¿Quieres saber el por qué? Estaba celoso, muy celoso, no soporté verte con Terry. Sé que actué sin pensar en las consecuencias y de verdad lo siento, he estado intentando disculparme desde hace 3 semanas y tu lo único que hacías es evadirme

- ¿Y qué pensabas que hiciera? ¿qué te aplaudiera?

- No, claro que no, pero pudiste haberme dejado hablar aquel día en el pasillo, además ni siquiera tú tienes razones para no escucharme el que salió perjudicado en esto fue Terry y el y yo aclaramos las cosas

- Entonces, según tú yo no tengo derecho a enojarme contigo porque a la que no le creció la lengua fue a mi sino a Terry, ¿y lo que yo sentía donde queda?

- ¿De verdad querías salir con Terry? – le preguntó algo sorprendido - ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos ese día, aún querías salir con él?

- Si quería o no salir con él no te importa – le respondió desafiante

- ¡Claro que me importa! Hermione, nos besamos 2 veces ese viernes y ahora me dices que si querías salir con Terry ¿A qué demonios estás jugando? – le dijo completamente furioso

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, que soy una cualquiera?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Además esas 2 veces tú me besaste a mí

- Pues yo no escuché que te quejaras ninguna de esas 2 veces – le respondió acercándose a ella - ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que yo te gusto?

- ¿Qué? – gritó, esa si no se la esperaba - ¿tu gustarme?

- ¿Por qué otra razón me correspondiste cuando te besé?

- ¿Estás reprochándome que te correspondía cuando me besaste?

- No, solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste

- ¿Entonces por qué me besaste? – sus rostros ahora se encontraban a escasos centímetros

- ¿Quieres saber el por qué?

- Por algo te preguntó idiota. ¡Dímelo! ¿por qué me besaste?

- ¡Porque te amo!

La expresión que había en el rostro de Hermione era inigualable, parecía querer reír, gritar y llorar todo al mismo tiempo, las miradas de ambos se suavizaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Harry tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y decidió soltar todo lo que tenía dentro

-Todo lo que hice, lo hice porque te amo, no podía soportar la simple idea de que Terry ganara tu corazón, cuando me dijiste que Luna, Ginny y tu hablaban de cosas de chicas, pensé que te gustaba alguien, pero después pensé que si era así tu me lo dirías, y luego pensé que sería un plan para juntar a Luna y a Ron y me sentí mejor. Después llego esa carta donde Terry te invitaba a salir y exploté, tenía que hacer algo por que podía perderte, y Draco, Ron y yo ideamos un plan, pero todo salió terrible. Ahora te entenderé si ya no quieres volver a hablarme y decides salir con Terry – hubiera continuado hablando pero la risa de Hermione se lo impidió, ¿se estaba burlando de él?

- A veces eres demasiado tonto ¿lo sabías? – le dijo con ternura en su voz – No pienso salir con Terry, Harry

- ¿A no? – le preguntó con la confusión escrita en su rostro - ¿Por qué no?

- Porque yo también te amo – y sin poder soportarlo más, Hermione acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Harry estaba que se moría de felicidad, ella lo amaba y no saldría con Terry.

Su beso se fue tornando apasionado hasta llegar a un punto en el que se volvió desesperado, Harry acariciaba la cintura y la espalda de la ojimel mientras ella enredaba el indomable cabello azabache del moreno, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus labios comenzaban a hincharse, sus lenguas se entrelazaban bailando al mismo son y en ocasiones varios gemidos se escapaban por la boca de ambos.

Cuando el aire fue necesario para ellos la intensidad de su beso fue bajando hasta llegar a separarse. Cuando miel y esmeralda se encontraron ellos solo pudieron sonreír abiertamente y besarse de nuevo, y es que no podían controlarlo.

- ¿Entonces ya no saldrás con Terry? – preguntó el moreno al separase

- No – le respondió sonriendo – La única razón por la que salí con él fue para aclararle que solo podía ofrecerle una amistad porque estoy enamorada de ti y después de hablar iba a ir a buscarte para hablar acerca de nosotros pero cierta persona – dijo mirándolo significativamente – cambió todos mis planes

- Ahora que me dices eso, me siento estúpido, ¿podrías perdonarme? – le preguntó poniendo esa cara a la que Hermione no podía negarle nada. Hermione sonrió y le dio un corto beso

- Te perdoné desde el momento que me dijiste que me amabas – le dijo para después darle un fuerte abrazo – Te amo Harry, y por favor no vuelvas a hacer una tontería

- Ten seguro que no lo volveré a hacer. Te amo – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró – Ahora solo quiero que me contestes una pregunta

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y sin que lo esperara Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente y empezó a besar su rostro haciéndolo reír

- Claro que quiero ser tu novia – le respondió y después acortó la distancia entre ellos - Creo que después de todo secuestrarme fue una buena idea – dijo Hermione cuando se separaron

- Bueno, la idea fue de Ron – dijo abrazándola por la cintura

- Entonces recuérdame darle las gracias cuando salgamos de aquí

- ¿Segura que quieres salir de aquí? – preguntó sensualmente

- Hazme cambiar de parecer – le dijo en tono provocativo posando sus manos en el pecho de su novio

- Será un placer

Juntó sus labios de nuevo con los de ella, jamás se cansaría de besarlos y lo bueno de todo es que ahora esos labios eran completamente suyos, se amaban y ya nada podía impedirles el ser felices, no mas celos, no mas confusiones, no mas enojos.

**FIN!**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gusto?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?. Ustedes opinan, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios. Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, a mi me encantó escribirla y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena su espera, jejeje yo no podría ser tan paciente xD

Un beso a todos! Gracias de nuevo!

**HARRY Y HERMIONE POR SIEMPRE!** Aun que haya quienes se opongan.

**MissPotterGranger**


End file.
